Ino's chance
by Final Death
Summary: What all can Ino do with her family jutsu. read and find out. Language,adult themes, yuri and incest HUGE HAREM!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic enjoy

**This is my first fic enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Ino's Chance**

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to Naruto. Naruto turned around and was surprised to see Sakura running full speed towards him.

"Hey Sakura-chan…" Naruto stopped mid sentence as he just realised that Sakura added 'kun' to his name.

"So…Um…Naru-kun I was wondering…would you go out with me?" It took Naruto a few minutes to process the information and when he did his jaw hit the floor.

"Ahh… um …wait what?" Naruto asked making sure he heard right.

"Awww come on!" Sakura whined as she pulled on Naruto's arm. 'Yes now I can have Naruto All to myself' Ino thought from inside Sakura's mind.

'Get the fuck out of my head' inner Sakura yelled.

'Fuck you I know you want him as much as me forehead!' Ino yelled back.

'Do not! Don't make things up Ino-pig' inner Sakura threatened while pumping her fist into the air.

'Whatever forehead I checked your memories you think about him while your masturbating, thinking of his hot body on top of you pumping into you, you want it as much as I do!'

'…' For the first time ever inner Sakura was speechless.

'See just as I thought,' Ino laughed.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" a very concerned Naruto asked.

"Huh! Oh no perfectly fine just thinking that's all." Ino laughed nervously as a light pink blush rouse to her cheeks.

"Are you blushing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Maybe" Ino replied looking away from those beautiful blue orbs that for a moment seemed that he knew she was in Sakura's body.

'**HEY KIT THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR FRIND THERE. I SENSE ANOTHER PRESENCE IN HER.'** The kyuubi growled from behinds its cage.

'Yeah I know I think that Ino may be in Sakura-chan's body.'

'**YEAH YOUR RIGHT! I THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME FUN WITH HER BEFORE YOU TELL HER.' **Growled the kyuubi with a huge grin on its face.

'I know just what you mean.' Naruto said with his own foxy grin.

"So Sakura-chan where do you want to go?" Naruto asked flashing her a huge grin.

"Anywhere is fine…Naru-kun"

'Aren't loosing your nerve are we Ino-pig' inner Sakura grinned in victory at the blushing form of Ino.

'Shut up forehead or I'll jump him right here!' Ino shouted.

'You wouldn't!' inner Sakura whispered with a huge grin on her face.

'Try me bitch!' Ino yelled laughing triumphantly for winning again against inner Sakura.

"Well Sakura-chan we could always go to Ichimaru's for some ramen." Naruto suggested.

"Okay Naru-kun" Ino replied blushing slightly as she looked up at Naruto's eyes.

**(At Naruto's house)**

"Wow Sakura-chan you sure can put it away…for a second there I thought you where going to eat more than me!" Naruto smiled very excited by Sakura's appetite.

"Well it's been awhile since I ate like that." Ino replied blushing madly at Naruto's comment about her appetite. Naruto just laughed before a huge grin appeared on his face.

"So is there anything you want unfortunately all I've got is water, milk and more ramen if you want?'

"Well…there is something." Ino replied looking away from Naruto and down at the floor.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Um well…y-you s-see um…"

'Ah is Ino-pig blushing how sweet." Inner Sakura said while rolling on the floor (in her mind) laughing.

"I-I'm not blushing!" Ino shouted as she ran towards Naruto pulling him into a kiss.

'Oh shit you just kissed Naruto with my mouth" screeched inner Sakura.

'…'

'Hey wait that feels good.' inner Sakura whispered to herself.

'…'

'…Hey what you doing deepen the kiss already!' inner Sakura screamed at the still speechless Ino.

'… His not kissing back." Ino said just above a whisper.

'Huh! What you mean, shit pull back already I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Naruto!' yelled inner Sakura.

"…" Naruto just stared at Sakura/Ino.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry Naru-kun I don't know what came over me" Ino said trying to move away, before Naruto stop her and turned her back towards him and gently pressed his lips to hers. Ino's eyes shot open in surprise, but soon closed again as she started to enjoy the kiss.

Both inner Sakura and Ino where both speechless before they felt Naruto's tongue pressing against there Sakura's lips.

'Open my mouth Ino-pig!' Yelled inner Sakura, which Ino happily did. The invasion in there mouth was warm and wet as he gently begun to coax her tongue with his before gently flicking it. Ino as well as inner Sakura moaned into Naruto's mouth enjoying every moment of it, neither of them could help but get aroused by this feeling.

'**THAT'S THE WAY KIT I CAN SMELL HER AROUSAL, DO IT, DO IT NOW TAKE HER!' **bellowed the kyuubi from inside Naruto, Naruto followed the kyuubi's advise and pushed Sakura down on the couch.

"I want you Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear.

'I want you to Naru-kun!' screamed inner Sakura.

'…'

'What the fuck Ino-pig hurry take him, take him now!' yelled a slightly pissed Sakura.

'He doesn't want me he wants you' Ino sobbed

'…Look I'm not happy that you are going to be with me and Naruto for our first times, but if it wasn't for you then I woul-…' Sakura's sentence was cut short as the sound of her top ripping went threw the room.

"Naru-kun" Ino whispered as Naruto took one of Sakura's breasts and gave a light squeeze.

"Sakura-chan if you want me to stop just say." Naruto said between his teeth as he took one of Sakura's nipples between his lips to gently suck on it.

"Oh Naruto…oh yes no, no stop!" Ino screamed while pushing Naruto off and covering Sakura's breasts. Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly before moving forward and whispering in Ino's ear " I want you to Ino-Chan"

Ino just stared at him for a few seconds before Naruto Spoke up "Ah come on Ino-chan don't stop now." Naruto teased

"W-w-what d-do you mean it's me Sakura" Ino stuttered looking away from naruto.

'What the fuck does he mean he wants you too!' yelled inner Sakura.

'I-I-I can't take it anymore!' Ino yelled before releasing the jutsu. Sakura's body fell limp before her eyes shot wide open. Naruto looked at Sakura before she tackled him to the ground.

" Um are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked bracing himself for a beating.

"Hell yeah I'm okay I can't believe Ino…" Her sentence was cut as she felt naruto's member pressing against her thigh as she looked down she saw Naruto blush bright red before an idea hit her. 'Better thank Ino later she thought.' As she started to move her hips back and forth on Naruto's lap. She then took her one breast in her hand and started rubbing it. Naruto finally catching on to Sakura's hint stood up grabbing her by the legs and walking towards his room before placing her on his bed.

**(At Ino's house)**

"How did he know?" Ino kept asking herself the same question over and over again she was about to get up before she felt a familiar wetness between her legs. Without a moments thought her right hand rose to start messaging her breast as her left lower to ply with her moist folds. Then Sakura's popped into her thoughts as she thought of what Sakura would do when she found herself laying half naked on top of Naruto.

Then it hit her. 'Sakura wouldn't take advantage of the situation would she?' Ino's mind was flooded by thoughts of the two having sex it turned her on even more as she pushed a finger into herself.

**(At Naruto's house)**

Naruto was down to his boxers and Sakura was only in her panties.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked scared she might regret this later.

"Yes Naru-kun" she said kissing him as reassurance. That was all Naruto needed to hear before he removed the last of there clothing. He slowly trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck to her collarbone. He went lower until he found her breast and lightly suckling on her nipple while rubbing the other with hid free hand. He stopped what he was doing and lowered from where he was and stopped at the pink patch of hair above her dripping sex. He hesitated before he gently rubbed his index finger along her slit. Sakura watched in perverse amusement how Naruto rubbed against her entrance before he slid a finger in. Sakura had masturbated before, but it never felt this good she gasped as his thumb accidentally pushed against her clit. A huge grin appeared on Naruto's face before it disappeared and he slowly lowered his head to her clit and gently started suckling it. The feeling was too much for her and she knew she was close. Another finger entered her as he also began flicking her clit with his tongue. Sakura was moaning louder now and then suddenly a picture of a very wet and very naked Ino popped into her head. She shook her head before desperately trying to focus on the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving from Naruto. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell am I thinking of Ino…' her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto fingers bending up inside of her. Sakura moaned louder and came instantly as naruto bite down gently on her clit again.

Sakura was in utter bliss her eyes where glazed when she looked up and saw Ino bending over her. She blinked a couple of times before naruto came back in to sight she smiled she was so happy that he first time was with the man she loved, but there was something missing, someone…Ino. Then out of now where an image of naruto thrusting fast and hard into her, with Ino screaming in pleasure.

"That's what I want." Sakura said not realizing that she said it aloud.

"What do you want Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking her dead in the eye.

"Naru-kun please I want you inside me please." She said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his whisker marks.

Naruto positioned himself at Sakura's entrance just as he was about t enter her Sakura pushed him back onto his back. Naruto looked at her wide-eyed before he felt sakura's hand on his erection before slowly pumping her hand up and down. She lowered her head and lightly lick the tip of his cock a shiver ran through Naruto's body, he couldn't think of anything else at the moment except of Sakura's soft pink tongue. She licked it again before tacking the whole thing in her mouth and some even down her throat. She pulled her head back and looked back at his manhood admiring its size before slowly sucking it again. She started pumping faster and faster pulling on to his cock with her mouth then she felt him start jerking beneath her, she felt him try to pull away, but gripped him tightly before he could move.

Naruto knew what she was doing and asked, " Sakura-chan a-are y-you sure?" the only answer she got was her tongue flicking his tip before he came into her mouth. Sakura greedily drank up all of his cum enjoying it all as it slid down her throat.

"Hmmmm…Naru-kun you taste good." Sakura said seductively as she gave the tip of his head one last lick. Naruto took control of the situation and pushed her back on to the bed and bent over her whispering into her ear.

"That was great Sakura-chan, but now it's my time to give you something." He took his erection and rubbed I against her slit before pushing into her slowly. He heard her whimper and slowly moved backwards.

"No don't stop Naru-kun." Sakura pleaded. Naruto moved a little backwards before pushing into her fast and hard breaking her barrier. Sakura screamed loudly, but was silenced by Naruto's mouth on hers.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes as he slowly started pumping into her.

"Yeah Naru-kun."

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Naruto asked pumping into her even faster than before.

"Well…um…there is o-one thing t-that I would like" Sakura said blushing madly as she looked away.

Naruto moved her head back and kissed her before asking, "and that is?"

Sakura looked him dead in the eyes and could tell he would do anything she asked.

"I-I've a-always… wanted t-t-to…could you …um m-maybe bring out a INO CLONE!" She yelled the last part as she looked away. Naruto grinned as an Ino clone appeared and started groping Sakura. It surprised Naruto even more as Sakura started passionately kissing the fake Ino. He lifted Sakura's legs up and started thrusting even faster and harder as Sakura moaned into the fake Ino's mouth. Sakura started groping and on the fake Ino's breast as they came again.

**(At Ino's house)**

"AARGHH!! I can't stop" Ino moaned as she came again, pumping three fingers into her faster and harder than before. "Damn forehead got me so hot thinking about her and Naruto fucking each other!" Ino's back arch up as she slowly inserted the last of her fingers.

"I'll get her and Naruto I'll have them both."

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter 1. I'll get started at updating this fic, but I got a few other plans for more fic's that I'm working on. Thanks again for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

On to the next Chapter On to the next Chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**First Time**

"That was great Naru-kun" Sakura said rubbing Naruto's chest.

"Yeah thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said kissing her forehead.

"I'm just glad that our first times where with each other." Sakura said rolling to the edge of the bed while pulling her top back on.

"Ah Sakura-chan that wasn't my first ti-" Naruto was cut by Sakura's outburst.

"What! Who tell me who Naruto was it Ino, no it couldn't have been, but then who?" Sakura's was frowning slightly trying to figure out who it was before she spoke up.

"You better tell me Naruto or else!" Naruto could see she was pissed and didn't want a pissed of Sakura especially not after he had just had sex with her.

"Naruto if you don't tell me I'll rip off your balls." Sakura threatened while grabbing Naruto's balls under the covers and giving them a small squeeze.

Naruto didn't know if he was scared or turned on by this, but he really didn't want to lose his balls. "S-Shizune-c-chan " he said shivering as Sakura's grip tightened around his jewels. There was a moment of absolute silence before Sakura let go of his balls and looked away. Naruto just thought he was safe before he found Sakura's face on his.

"TELLLL MEEEE!" the danger in her voice was obvious and Naruto was more scared of her now than he was ever before in is life.

"Um I d-don't think that w-woul-"

"You better tell me Naruto!" Naruto was shaking now he hadn't seen Sakura this pissed since the day he accidentally kiss Sasuke and did he get the beating of is life that day.

"Well…"

**(Flashback)**

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled climbing through the window to her office. He looked around and saw no Tsunade, but he did find Shizune asleep in Tsunade's chair.

"Shizune-chan" Naruto whispered into her ear trying to wake her up. Shizune shook a little before her eyes slowly opened to see Naruto standing before her.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked still half asleep.

Naruto just smiled as he bent over to look at Shizune in the face "You know you shouldn't sleep in Tsunade-baa-chan's chair like that." Shizune looked around as she noticed where she was she jumped up knocking Naruto over.

"Sorry Naruto-Kun" Shizune said as she helped Naruto up.

"That's okay" Naruto said smiling "Anyway the reason I'm here I'm looking for Tsunade-baa-chan, have you seen her?"

"No she left this morning and no one has been able to find her since." Shizune said letting her head drop. Naruto lifted her head with his finger and looked her in the eyes and said, "It's okay Shizune-chan lets find her together." Naruto said smiling widely.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Shizune said trying to will the blush that she knew was growing on her face.

**(1-hour 34min and 29 seconds later)**

"Pant…pant I-I coul-couldn't find her a-anywhere." Naruto said breathing heavily.

"M-Me e-either pant…pant…pant, w-where could s-she have gotten t-to?" Shizune said breathing just as heavily as Naruto.

"I'm sorry Shizune-chan." Naruto said walking up to her.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." Shizune said placing a small kiss on his lips. The room fell deadly quiet as her lips left his mouth she looked at him in the eyes as her lips moved closer to his and peck again lightly before she pulled away. They continued to look at each other as there lips met yet again for a brief kiss, they moved even closer together until there bodies where pressed against each other.

They looked at each other for a while before Naruto kisses Shizune back; once again a quick peck on the lips is all they shared. They unconsciously moved back until Shizune's body was pressed against Tsunade's desk. Naruto lowered her onto the desk slowly, both knowing exactly where this was leading, yet both remained silent. Naruto lowered his mouth again and this time kissed Shizune with so much passion that she thought she would melt under him. She kissed back as they slowly let there tongues meet outside of there mouths they took turns exploring each others mouths, before Shizune pulled away.

"Are you sure Naruto?" She asked knowing she was older than him by a few years and didn't want to take advantage of him. He nodded as he quickly removed his top. Shizune smiled; as she looked at him he was perfected no wasteful muscle just enough to be the excellent shinobi he was. Naruto's hands roamed down her body lightly brushing over her breasts. His hands reached their destination as he quickly undid the tie that kept her kimono together. Her kimono fell limp around her body revealing her plain white panties, but not enough to completely show her breasts. Naruto's hands made there way to her shoulders and slid her kimono totally off.

His one hand gripped her breast tightly as his mouth made it's way down to her nipple lightly suckling it before gently tugging it. Shizune moaned in pleasure as Naruto played with her tits she was loving it, but needed him in her, she had longed for this moment and wasn't going to let it past. He hands travelled down to Naruto's pants and undid them, Naruto caught on and shaked his pants off before pulling shizune's panties, the smell instantly hit Naruto's nose and he was completely erect by the small alone. He positioned himself at her entrance, but was stopped by Shizune's hand on his chest, he looked at her for a few seconds before she turned around laying her chest on the desk, legs spread and ass in the air, Naruto knew what she wanted and positioned himself once again at her entrance and pushed himself in this time with no objections from Shizune. He felt her shiver under him as he pulled out and thrusted back in. Shizune moaned in ecstasy as he rammed into her from behind, her breasts where mixing up all the paperwork on Tsunade's desk.

"Oh Naruto! YESSS!" She screamed as she came clamping down onto Naruto manhood causing him to cum with her. As Shizune was riding out the last of her orgasm she saw something that caught her eye. She took hold of the note and read it as soon as she was done she couldn't help but giggle.

"What is it Shizune-chan?" Naruto asked a little shocked by her sudden outburst.

"It's nothing I just found a note Tsunade-sama left me, telling me that she would be in a meeting with the counsel." Shizune said looking back at Naruto. He leaned over her and kissed her before asking her if she wanted to go again. She nodded and was just about to switch positions as they were interrupted.

"Not until you two clean my desk!" A very angry looking Tsunade with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Oh h-h-hi Tsunade-baa-chan I was just looking for you." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't call me THAT!" Tsunade shouted while charging at Naruto with a chakra-enhanced fist.

**(End Flashback)**

There was silence in the room as Sakura just looked wide-eyed at Naruto. The silence was killing Naruto yet every time he tried to talk he couldn't think of the anything to say.

"Well now you know." He manager to get out looking at Sakura's face trying to figure out what she was thinking. She grinned at him for a few seconds before moving past him. The gesture was totally lost to Naruto until Sakura got on all fours and wiggled her ass in the air. Naruto grinned as he finally caught on; he moved over to her and got on his knees as he gripped her waist entering fast and hard.

"AHHHH YESSS, OH NARUTO YESS!" Sakura screamed in pleasure as Naruto rammed into her faster and harder. He grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled her into him as he rammed into her. Sakura was screaming loudly as Naruto pulled her up into a kiss. His hand grabbed her breasts hard while he pulled and squeezed at her nipples earning a moan from her into his mouth.

'It can't get any better than THIS!" both Naruto and Sakura thought before a scream pulled them from there thoughts.

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Ino as pointed at the two from the doorway to Naruto's bedroom. Both Naruto and Sakura stopped where they where and looked at Ino wide-eyed.

Ino looked at the two of them taking in the whole image, there before her was Sakura pressed up against Naruto, Naruto still inside her, where she didn't know, but definitely inside her. As she continued she found Naruto's hands pressed up against Sakura's breasts, one hand with her nipple between his fingers, Sakura's arm at the back of his head obviously to pull him into a kiss, this image was worth breaking into Naruto's apartment and far better than any of her fantasies she had ever had.

'Maybe it could' Naruto and Sakura thought once again at the same time as a smirk spread across there faces. There was a pause before Sakura spoke up.

"Innooo-Pigg" Sakura sang as she slipped of Naruto and walked closer to Ino. When she reach Ino she could see Ino's nipples pressing against her shirt and grinned widely, she walked passed Ino and grabbed her breasts from behind and started rubbing them gently as she whispered in Ino's ear.

"Is Ino-chan jealous." She stopped as she slowly started licking at Ino's neck before speaking again, "You could always join us if you want Ino-chan."

Ino hesitated as she nodded slowly eyes never leaving Naruto or rather Naruto's erection. Sakura quickly ripped of Ino's shirt and was not surprised to see that Ino wasn't wearing a bra. She took Ino's nipples between her fingers and squeezed them roughly while she moved her closer to the bed. Naruto pulled Ino onto the bed, Ino fell onto her stomach and didn't even have time to do anything before Sakura pushed her hips up and licked at her slit a few times just to get a taste of her. Ino's face was pressed against the bed and she couldn't even enjoy the pleasure as it took her by surprise. Naruto sat down in front of Ino and lifted her head placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sakura really loves you Ino-chan that's why she can't control herself around you." Naruto said before placing a hand on Ino's cheek.

"We can stop anytime you want Ino-chan." Naruto said before placing another kiss on her lips. Ino just shook her head and whispered softly, "No Naru-kun I want this."

The words barely left her lips and she felt Sakura insert a finger into her before pumping into her slowly. Ino took both Naruto and Sakura by surprise as she grabbed his member by lightly licked it sending a shockwave threw his body. Sakura laid down under Ino and started licking and nibbling at her clit earning a gasp from Ino. Naruto thrust his member in Ino's mouth and after a few minutes she started sucking down on him massaging his member with her tongue.

"Oh Ino-chan you're so wet." Sakura said as she tugged on Ino's clit. The vibration from Sakura's mouth as well as the taste of Sakura's juices on Naruto's dick was too much for her as she came violently into Sakura's mouth. Sakura lapped up as much of Ino's juices as possible before she moved up and took hold of Ino's beautiful breasts while adding another finger into Ino's moist folds. Ino moaned as she felt the second finger enter her she sucked harder on Naruto's erection before moving away and saying. "Please Naru-kun cum inside me." As she finished her sentence she took him and sucked him down all the way in her throat she unintentionally moaned as Sakura entered a third finger, sending vibrations all the way through Naruto's body as he came quickly into Ino's mouth. Ino choked a little as the sticky liquid went around her mouth and down her throat, it was more than she had anticipated, but tasted amazing. She sucked the last bit before Sakura pushed her up and over onto her back she then crawled on top of her and positioned her legs above her head.

"Now return the favour Ino-chan." Sakura said licking her lips. As Ino brought her head up she felt Naruto grip her waist while lowering his head and playing with her clit with his tongue.

"Hurry Inooo-channn" Sakura moaned getting very impatient. Ino lifted her head and started suckling on Sakura's clit earning a moan from Sakura. Sakura's hands raised and started playing with her breasts slowly pulling and tweaking her nipples as Ino ate her out. Ino was playing around, still exploring Sakura as she felt something hard pressing against her entrance she looked over at Naruto as he slowly started entering her. Ino moaned it was her first time and she couldn't ask for anything different it was perfect. Naruto pushed all the way in her and Ino moaned loudly into Sakura causing Sakura to moan even louder. Naruto moved in and out of her slowly letting her get used to his size, after a while he started to move faster loving the feeling of Ino maybe even more than Sakura.

"Ahhhh! Yesss! Naruto harder… faster ah yes!" Ino moaned as Sakura moved of her and moved over to Naruto kissing him passionately, Ino watched him as he made out with Sakura nothing could be more of a turn on than seeing there tongues playing with each other. Ino got up with Naruto still inside her thrusting hard into her; she almost lost her balance, but was grabbed by Sakura and brought up to the two of them. Ino's tongue started playing with both Naruto's and Sakura's tongues while her hand lowered to Sakura's womanhood and started rubbing her. She entered Sakura and started thrusting two fingers around her insides pulling and rubbing roughly brining Sakura closer to an orgasm. Naruto continued thrusting into Ino while he fondled with both there breasts, Ino screamed loudly as she came clamping around Naruto's member milking him as he came inside of her, Ino's and Naruto's screamed where to much causing Sakura to cum and squirt all over Naruto's and Ino's sexes.

They where all panting and breathing heavily as they shared one last kiss, before collapsing on the bed, Ino and Sakura both resting there head on either side of his chest as they drifted to sleep. Naruto took one last look at the two beautiful women resting on him as a smile made it's way to his face.

"Oh Kami that was hot!" Hinata screamed as she came.

"Oh what's hot sister?" Hanabi asked looking up from between Hinata's legs, licking up all of Hinata's juices.

"Naruto-kun just fucked Ino and Sakura," Hinata said before pulling Hanabi up for a kiss. As there tongues played around their hands found there way to each other's breasts.

"It's okay sister we'll get or chance soon." Hanabi said before turning around and placing her dripping womanhood above Hinata's mouth before dropping her head to continue her previous action.

"I know sister" Hinata said before lifting her head and licking at her sisters wet folds.

A/N: Well that came out more dirty than I had intended, oh well there you go the next chapter. It looks like this is just going to be a huge lemon after all.

I'll try to update soon so please review if you like.

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter is here The next chapter is here!

**I would like to apologize to all the readers, as there might be some confusion as to the title**** Ino' Chance, ****this is not a NaruIno fic it has contained NaruIno, this fic is a Harem and will feature all the other female characters in the anime. This is not to say that the final pairing will not be NaruIno, but this is undecided.**

**Now on to chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

**New Ramen flavour**

"I'm exhausted." Naruto said as he staggered along the roads of Konoha headed for the one place, no thing that would re-energize him, ramen. Naruto approached Ichiraku's ready to fully recharge himself, after last night's strenuous activities, yet as he approached his deepest darkest gloomiest fears came to light as he saw the 'closed' signed on the door. Naruto fell to his knees as tears flowed freely from his face as he cried out.

"Oh Kami why, why Ichiraku's why! Anything, but that!" Naruto screamed as he lifted his hands in the air shaking violently.

"Um Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Ayame asked as she watched Naruto weep on the ground.

"I-Ichiraku's I-Its c-c-closed!" Naruto screamed banging his fist into the ground.

"Um Naruto-kun, father is out seeing a supplier and gaveme the day off, but if it's an emergency I could always fix you up some." The words had barely left her lips and Naruto was on her squeezing the living day lights out of her.

"Thank you Ayame-chan" Naruto said unaware of the position he was in. Ayame looked down at Naruto nuzzled into chest rubbing his cheeks on them in pure happiness that he would still receive his tasty ramen that he loved so much. Ayame was trying to move Naruto from her before he noticed the blushspreading across her face and the growing hardness forming on either side of her chest, but it was to no avail, as his grip grew tighter.

"Um Naruto-kun could you please get off me so I can get started on the ramen." Ayame said prying Naruto off her.

"Oh yeah sorry Ayame-chan I just thought I would have to go a day without ramen and that was to much to for me to bear and I guess I got carried away." Naruto said before getting off Ayame and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Its okay Naruto-kun so lets go inside so that I can make you some ramen." Ayame said raising her arms over her chest 'Damn I knew I should've worn a bra today' Ayame thought walking into the ramen bar. She led Naruto to the back of the ramen bar and up the stairs to the apartment her and her father lived in.

"Make yourself comfortable while I go and prepare the ramen." Ayame said walking into the kitchen. 'I wonder if what I heard Sakura-san and Ino-san mumbling about was true.' Ayame thought while preparing the ramen.

**(Flashback)**

Ayame was walking home after shopping on her day off when she heard a muffled moan come from the alleyway. Worried that someone was in trouble she quietly sneaked into the alleyway to see if she could help. She was shock at the site that stood before her. Sakura had Ino pinned up with her arms above her head while she was fondling Ino's left breast with her free hand while passionately kissing her. Ayame could only watch as there tongues fought violently against each other. As they pulled apart the words that left Ino's mouth was even more shocking than the sight she had just witness.

"That Naruto sure keeps to his reputation of having an amazing stamina, doesn't he?" Ino said kissing Sakura's neck**.**

"Yeah I could barely keep up with him, but that was amazing though." Sakura said lowering her mouth to Ino's nipples and sucking hard while tugging slightly causing Ino to moan softly.

"Maybe we should ask him to make some shadow clones next time." Ino said smiling mischievously.

"That's an excellent idea Ino-hime." Sakura said as she lowered herself even more and quickly tugging Ino's panties down from under her skirt.

Ayame had to will herself to look away from the two, but couldn't help but wonder whether what they said about Naruto was true, honestly she had been thinking a lot about Naruto in that sense and couldn't help, but wonder what he was like in bed.

**(End flashback)**

Ayame was so caught up in the flash back that she didn't realize that Naruto was calling her.

"A-Aayaamee-chaann" Naruto sang into Ayame's ear trying to get her attention. Ayame snapped out of her trance and almost hit Naruto over the head as she turned to him. Naruto ducked and was now level with her waist and he caught a scent a very familiar scent, but he just couldn't place what it was.

Ayame saw him sniff and was immediately aware of the growing wetness between her legs and needed to get Naruto away before she lost control and raped him right then and there. Then an idea hit her and she let out a slight giggle as she thought of what might happen.

"Naruto-kun go wait in the living room then ramen's almost ready." Ayame said turning away from Naruto. Naruto got up and walked over to the living room and sat down trying to figure out what that familiar scent was, but just couldn't seem to place where he had smelt it before.

"Okay Naruto-kun here's your food." Ayame said holding two bowls of Ramen in front of her. Naruto was quickly reminded of where he had smelt that smell as he saw the now completely naked form of Ayame standing before him. Ayame took a step back and laid herself down on the couch before pouring the warm ramen over her breasts and down to her stomach. Some of the ramen leaked over her womanhood and sent shockwaves threw her body.

"Now eat up Naruto-kun before it gets cold," Ayame said seductively as she scooped up some of the ramen sauce and licked it of her fingers. Naruto was absolutely dazed over he was in a complete trance as walked slowly over to Ayame one of his biggest fantasies where just about to come true. By the time Naruto had made it over to Ayame he was completely naked and Ayame stared at his throbbing erection, she knew she was in for some fun tonight. As Naruto arrived he immediately went for one of the noodle hanging from one of her nipples, as he took in the noodle he sucked it up while making his way down and sucking her nipple clean of all the ramen sauce. He started lapping up the sauce around her breasts before taking her nipple once again into his mouth and chewing on it slightly as if he was eating the ramen itself, Ayame moaned loudly at the pressure added by Naruto's teeth.

"Oh Naruto-kun…yes…like that AHH!" her screams grew even louder as he moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment as the other, his hand moved up and took hold of the abandoned breast keeping it company as his mouth was preoccupied.

The feeling was too much for Ayame and she could feel some of her juices leaking out of her and mixing with the ramen at her entrance. A slurping sound broke Ayame from her trance as she watched Naruto slurping up the ramen on her stomach as his tongue played around with her belly button. He licked up all the sauce on her stomach as his arms spread her legs wide. Ayame's hands found her breasts and started giving them the attention they had lost from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto raised his head and looked at the feast before his eyes, he could see Ayame's juices as they mixed with the ramen he was in paradise his two favourite things ever joined into one delicious meal all for him.

"Ahh Ayame-chan made me a new flavour, I guess I should try it." Ayame blushed madly at his comment but soon forgot as he licked up her slit. Ayame's back arched up at the feeling, but Naruto just continued to enjoy the taste. His tongue founds its way to the bottom of her folds slurping up the ramen before he spread her lips open with his tongue. His grip on her thighs tightened as he took some of the noodles and pressed them into her entrance. He then lapped up the rest of the sauce around her entrance before moving to her clit and sucking on it gently, he then entered two fingers into her fast causing her to grasp he twirled the noodles around his fingers as he continued to thrust into her.

He gently nibbled on her clit before his tongue flicked a few times. He continued thrusting into her while enjoying the fading taste of ramen on her womanhood. Ayame's head shot backwards and her back arched up she came onto Naruto's fingers as well as the noodles. Naruto pulled out his fingers and looked at the noodles full of Ayame's juices before he gave it a long lick.

"Itadakimas!" Naruto said before putting all the noodles into his mouth and swallowing them in one gulp. Naruto made his way up her again licking her from her moist womanhood to her stomach circling her belly button before moving on again. He arrived at the valley between her breasts and gave each one of her nipples a quick kiss before moving on up her neck over her chin and to her mouth. He gave her a long passionate kiss letting her taste herself on his tongue.

" I saved you some Ayame-chan." Naruto said raising his hand to her mouth and putting the noodles he saved into her mouth and letting her suck them of his fingers. She sucked his fingers while licking slowly between them; she loved the taste she wondered for a second if this would sell, but decided to leave it as a Naruto special.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said as she removed his fingers from her mouth, kissing the tips of them before letting go of is hand.

Naruto kissed her before asking, "Are you ready?" Ayame nodded as she lifted her legs higher giving Naruto getter access to her. Naruto looked down and then back up as he entered her. Her neck fell back and her back arch as Naruto entered her it took her a few moments, but soon she was moving her hips to indicate that she was ready.

Naruto gripped her thighs as he started moving inside of her loving the feeling of her. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss as she ran her fingers threw his head. She licked his earlobe before whispering into it, "Harder Naruto"

Naruto was surprised, but pulled back almost leaving her warm cavern before thrusting back into her very hard. The sound of there flesh hitting each other could be heard threw out the whole house, but Naruto continued to ram into her harder and harder.

"OH KAMI NARUTO YESSS!!" Ayame screamed scratching deep cuts into his back as she came. Naruto stopped moving giving Ayame time to catch her breath.

"Are you done Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked pulling at her nipples roughly.

"N-No I-I-I need m-more." She said panting heavily.

Naruto took her legs and threw them over his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him while penetrating even deeper into her. Ayame was flat on her back and every time Naruto would thrust into her head would hit the back of the sofa, but the pleasure was well worth it. Naruto was now thrusting even deeper and harder into her than before.

"OH YESSS NARU-TOOO OH AHHH YESSS!" Ayame couldn't even think straight as her mind was completely over run by pleasure.

"Ayame-chan I-I gonna…" Naruto didn't even have finish his sentence as Ayame cut him off, "Yesss, Naruto please cum inside."

Naruto lifted her legs and thrusted one last time as he came deep into her. Ayame's eyes shot wide open as she felt him release into her, the feeling alone sent her over the edge as she came gripping his erection as her womanhood clamped around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes as they came down from the orgasmic high. Naruto Found a sole noodle on the side of her hips, he took it and put the one end in Ayame's mouth and the other end in his as they both sucked it up meeting in kiss as there tongues played with the single noodle.

"Hmmm I think that was the best ramen I've ever had Ayame-chan" Naruto said pulling out of her and falling on the couch next to her.

"Come again any time and I'll make you as much as you want." Ayame said giving him one final kiss before heading to the kitchen to get some more ramen.

**(1-hour 21min 53sec and 37 bowls of ramen later)**

"Thanks Ayame-chan" Naruto said as he walked off heading home with a full belly and as a satisfied man.

"Anytime Naruto-kun," Ayame said waving at him before she walk back in and mumble to herself, "Legendary stamina indeed."

Naruto was on his way home when he felt two eyes watching him as he was just about to look around when someone hit him over the head sending him to wonderland to dream happy dream.

"We got him now sister," Hanabi said walking up to Hinata dragging the now unconscious Naruto with her. Hinata grabbed Hanabi by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss before they disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

**A/N: Well there you go the next chapters done I hope you like. **

**If you got any ideas for new fanfics that you would like to see tell me in your reviews and I'll see what I can do. **

**Thanks for reading and review if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**The sisters**

Naruto's head was spinning and his head hurt, someone had hit him pretty hard. He opened his eyes to total darkness that's when he realized that he was blind folded, he could also feel that there was something in his mouth and assumed it was a gag. He tried to moved, but to no avail as his arms and legs where tied down. He was really worried now he was used to waking up after being attacked when he was younger, but that hadn't happened in a long time and he had never been kidnapped before. He tried again with all his might to free himself, but it was in vain as the ropes where tightly tied to him.

Naruto could hear something yet he was sure what it was and he only become more worried as he heard a vibrating sound coming from the direction of the noise. His mind was racing at all the possibilities of what type of weapon it could be. He thought about it for a while and couldn't come up with one weapon that vibrated. He heard footsteps approach him something wet hit his chest and went down to his belly button causing him to squirm, this also made him realise that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He felt the slightly wet object leave him and heard footsteps leave him.

"His awake sister" Hanabi said to Hinata as she brought her mouth in for a kiss from her sister. Naruto knew he had heard that voice before, but couldn't place where he had heard it before.

He heard that at least two people where walking up to him and didn't want to think about what they where going to do to him, but had to find away to escape. He felt the person's breath on his lips before a hard slap hit him on his left cheek sending his head flying to the side. He turned his and gave a muffled shout, before a slightly smaller hand slapped him on his other cheek, but with even more force than the first. He shook his head a little trying to free himself.

"That is because of Sakura" the voice from earlier said clearly angry.

He felt something run up each of his cheeks and could now tell what they where or at least what he thought they where, 'Are they licking me?' he thought to himself. The thought had barely left his mind as he was slapped again threw the face even harder this time, his left cheek was stinging and out of reflex he tried to rub it, but when tried to move his arm the rope dug into his skin causing him to hiss into the gag. Another slap connected with his face before his captive spoke up again.

"This is because of Ino." The voice said. Naruto had the name of his captive on his tongue, but just couldn't quite get it.

Once again the 'tongues' came to each cheek licking it before travelling lower to his neck and brushing lightly against his collarbone, Naruto knew what was coming next and knew why. As expected another slap hit his face so hard that he thought it could have been a punch and moaned loudly. The second slap came, but it was much softer than the rest and this surprised by it.

"That is because of Ayame." The voice said again.

The 'tongues' came again and licked there way from his cheeks down his neck and all along his collarbone before travelling down and circling his nipple. Their actions were turning on Naruto as there hands roamed his chest and abdomen, while their tongues circled and flicked his nipples in perfect sync.

Naruto knew he had to control, but was loosing the battle, as his member was growing stiff from the pleasure he was receiving. He felt them bite down gently on his nipples and grew a little firmer; it wasn't until there hands found his member and started stoking it while the other ones hand played with his balls. Naruto tried to control himself, but couldn't help but get hard the pleasure was too much for him. Naruto felt there tongues leave his nipples and make there way down to his erection, Naruto gasped as he felt them lick up his hard on kissing either top before licking of the precum that had accumulated because of there earlier action.

Naruto's member became totally encased in something soft so that only the head of his penis was sticking out. The soft mass started moving and Naruto realised what it was that had encased hi manhood, breasts beautiful breasts, but not just two no four breasts where around his member jerking him off. The pumping feeling of the breasts around his member was too much and Naruto knew he was close, but tried to hold back as much as possible, but then as his head surfaced out of the bountiful valley of flesh he felt those delicate tongues lick his head, it was like ecstasy it was like his whole body submitted and he could feel his start jerking it was going to happen he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Cum for me Naruto-kun" as if waiting for the request Naruto came, squirting directly into there faces and all over there breasts. As he came down from his orgasmic high he realised he knew the voice that he heard. 'Hinata-chan' Naruto thought.

As if to answer his thoughts a hand removed the blind fold revealing his captives as none other than Hinata and her sister Hanabi. The image Naruto saw would forever be imprinted into his head, one very naked Hanabi was holding in to a equally naked Hinata's breasts licking the cum off while playing with her nipple with her hand, before Hinata lifted her and kissed passionately exchanging Naruto's cum. There tongues left each others mouths and played with the other outside of there mouths showing Naruto the small amount of cum on the edge of it as they fought. There mouths met once again as there tongues disappeared again, Naruto was turned on all over again and the ache in his lions needed attention.

"You won sister you get him first" Hanabi said as she back away sitting on the couch again and spreading her legs wide open for Hinata and Naruto to see. Hinata nodded and looked back at Naruto smirking down at his face; Naruto looked up at Hinata wondering why she was doing this. Hinata climbed on top of him and positioned herself above him before pushing down on his erection forcing him to enter her.

She gasped slightly as he broke her barrier, but continued to lower herself onto him penetrating herself even deeper. When she was completely around him she arch ed her back pushing her boobs out giving Naruto a perfect view of her breasts before she started to move up slowly. She was almost totally out of him before she started to move down again. Naruto watched her as she fucked herself on his cock. He was shocked that Hinata, sweet innocent Hinata was so dirty. Hinata started moving faster up and down Naruto moaning loudly after each thrust, Hinata bent over and kissed Naruto's nipples before looking back at Hanabi.

"Please sister now?" Hinata asked as she continued moving up and down Naruto's erection her breasts rubbing against him with each movement. Hanabi smiled and walked over with something in her hand; something Naruto soon figured out was a dildo and a large one at that. Hinata stopped moving and lifted herself up a little before turning and kissing Hanabi. Hanabi kissed back and then pushed Hinata down onto Naruto as she pushed the dildo all the way into Hinata's ass. Hinata gasped loudly and shot up her breasts right in front of Naruto's face, Naruto wanted so badly to taste her breasts, but was still gagged and couldn't. Hinata looked over at Hanabi and pulled her in for a kiss as they kissed passionately Hinata started moving up and down Naruto while Hanabi pumped the dildo into Hinata's ass hard.

"Yes Oh KAMI YESSS!" Hinata shouted as she started bouncing harder on Naruto's manhood.

"Faster S-sister! Please faster!" Hinata shouted loudly. Hanabi complied as she started thrusting into her sister faster enjoying every minute of her sister's pleasure; she bent over and took Hinata's nipple between her teeth as she nibbled on it lightly while rubbing against her sister's clit trying to force her to cum. Hinata was in heaven she had finally had sex with the man she loved as well as the woman she loved it couldn't get any better than this.

"I-I'm c-cumming!" Hinata shouted loudly

"Cum for me sister." Hanabi said pumping even faster into her ass as Hinata continued to bounce up and down Naruto. She came hard as her juices spilled out past Naruto's member and onto his stomach. Hanabi wiped up the cum with her finger and licked clean off her fingers before shoving them into Hinata's mouth and making her suck them clean. Naruto watched as Hinata sucked on Hanabi's fingers while still bouncing up and down him and came from the sight and all the pleasure he had gotten.

His seed shot up into Hinata and she smiled as she lowered herself to his ear and whispered, "I wanted you to take my virginity and now I want you to take my sisters."

Naruto looked at her wide-eyed for a moment, before he looked at Hanabi; with the smile on her face he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. Hinata got off and pulled the dildo out of her ass as she kissed Hanabi before positioning her above Naruto's newly growing hard on. Naruto looked her over and saw a new side of her. She was actually very hot she had a nice build similar to Hinata's with the exception of her breasts which where slightly smaller than her older sisters. Naruto finished his tour of her when he arrived at her womanhood with a small patch of neatly cut hair just above. He looked at her and it hit him she had a cameltoe he had heard about it from Jaraiya and seen a few girls on his training trip, but not any of the other women he had been with had it, he was actually excited about this new development.

Hanabi lowered her self inch by inch until she stopped as he reached her barrier, she looked at Hinata and Hinata just put her hands on Hanabi's shoulders and pushed her down hard sending Naruto's erection all the way into her. Hanabi gasped as a tear escaped her eyes at the pain, but Hinata just licked them away before they started kissing passionately, there tongues intertwined with one another as Hinata's hand started messaging Hanabi's left breast loving while her hand lowered and started messaging Hanabi's stomach. Hanabi looked at Hinata and nodded, but before she could do anything she felt Naruto thrusting into her slightly and started to bounce slightly on Naruto.

Hinata started playing with Hanabi's clit as she shoved the dildo into herself and pumping slowly as she and Hanabi continued to kiss. Naruto watch as the two sisters used him to have sex with each other, but couldn't help but love the feeling of Hanabi's wet cunt.

"Ah yesss SISTER YESSS!" Hanabi shouted as she started bouncing up and down Naruto faster and faster until you could here the sound of their skin slapping hard against each other. Hinata was pumping into herself faster now and breathing heavily as she sucked on Hanabi's nipple.

"Cum with me sister" Hinata said as she pulled the dildo out of her soaked womanhood and shoved it in Hanabi's mouth let her suck the dildo. Naruto watched on as this all unfolded in front of him as Hanabi came as soon as the dildo entered her mouth, along with Hinata. They both shook and fell on each other sucking on either end of the dildo. Naruto came straight into Hanabi filling her womb with his seed.

They all didn't move as they came down from the bliss of there orgasms, Naruto was still trying to catch his breath, before the sisters moved one sitting on his lap with his erection pressed up against her slit and the other on his stomach peeing herself against the other, pressing her slit against Naruto's member and rubbing it. Naruto looked up at Hinata's back as he watch the two kiss and grope each other as they rubbed themselves together with his manhood between there womanhood.

Naruto had just cum and was already feeling his next climax approaching; he couldn't believe that he was so close to cuming again after just releasing. He watched the two sisters and could see the love they shared with each other not the sisterly love, but a deeper connection the true kind of love that can only be found with ones soul mate. Naruto grunted as he released onto their wet womanhoods again jerking slightly and then collapsing and falling into an instant sleep.

Hinata and Hanabi felt him go limp after his orgasm and knew he was done they continued to rub against each other till they came and kissed one last time before getting off of Naruto. They walked to the couch and started dressing one another.

"I love you sister." Hanabi said embracing Hinata and kissing her again.

"I love you too." Hinata said returning the kiss. They stayed there half naked just kissing for a few moments before Hinata spoke up,

"Thanks to Naruto we have a child now" Hinata said rubbing Hanabi's stomach. Hanabi smiled and gave her sister a quick kiss before getting dressed. Hinata watched her sister for a while before following her lead and getting dressed.

**(A few hours later)**

Naruto woke up and found that he was still naked and on the bed, he looked up and saw the cum from the two sisters on his stomach and manhood and could tell that they had finished each other off. He realised that he was not tide down any more and was glad that they had at least untied him.

"Sheesh all they had to do was ask." He said holding his head.

He got up and saw a bathroom to the left of the room, "Might as well get cleaned up since I'm here. He washed up and headed home this time though watching his back to save him from any possible attackers.

When he arrived home he found a not to meet Tsunade in the Morning for a mission briefing, he was actually glad to get away from Konoha he needed a brake from all the women in his life right now. He went straight to bed to catch up on some much needed rest and found a note from Sakura:

_Dear Naruto._

_Where were you today? I was looking for you all day, Ino and I waited for you, but you never showed so we did it without you._

_Your loss I guess, we missed you though. We'll see you tomorrow_

_Love Sakura and Ino_

_P.S. We're going to FUCK your brains out. _

_From Ino_

Naruto put the note down and thanked Tsunade for the mission in his mind before drifting off to sleep.

**(The next day at Tsunade's office)**

Naruto walked into the office of the fifth Hokage Tsunade and was greeted by the friendly faces of Anko, Kurenai and Tenten. He smiled back at them and listened to the mission briefing and was happy to find out that he would be able to visit his best friend Gaara, as the mission took them to the sand village.

**A/N: There's the end of another chapter.**

**The next chapter will longer and I hope you enjoy this chapter I realise it was just a lemon, but I like the Hanabi x Hinata pairing so I wanted to focus on them.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter

**Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5**

It was hot too hot and nothing was helping to cool the four ninja down. Naruto and Anko where down to there underwear, much to the disapproval of the other two travelling companions. All though neither of them would admit it they couldn't help but take a sneak peak at Naruto when they had the chance.

The way the sweat rolled down his toned chest and outlined his muscular abdomen was driving them or rather Anko crazy. She wanted to take him right now, but the heat wasn't the only thing stopping her.

Since Naruto lost his shirt and Anko followed the two found Tenten and Kurenai both in the way of them ever being close not like they would do anything in this unbearable heat. Anko had made a few snide remarks over the clothes issue and Tenten and Kurenai both found themselves physically stopping Naruto and Anko from removing the last of there clothing.

Anko and Naruto proved to be the worst pair to be teamed up with as there competitive nature kept them in a constant argument over one thing or another. There was even a point where the two went without anything to drink for the whole day. It was complete madness and the two sane people where getting fed up, even the cool headed Kurenai was pissed by there childish actions.

"If you two don't stop I'm going to put you both in a genjutsu, where you two are stuck in a pit of fire," Kurenai said as the last strip of sanity left her mind.

"Ha I bet I would last longer than her anyway." Naruto said laughing lightly.

"Bring it on you fucking dick!" Anko retorted moving closer to him giving him a clear view of her breasts that were only covered by her fishnet shirt.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you!" Naruto shouted pressing up against her.

"What? Could you repeat that I couldn't hear you, maybe you should stop staring at my TITS and I might hear you!" Anko shouted back.

"Like hell you-" Naruto was cut off when everything around them went pitch black and flames started circling them.

"She didn't?" Anko said looking at Naruto with a little worry evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry she'll drop it in a while…I hope" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"We don't have time for this," Tenten said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Lets go they can catch up later it will only last for an hour or so," Kurenai said as she begun walking off.

Tenten looked at her and shrugged before following the older woman as they left the two standing there holding onto each other.

It was even hotter now and Anko was starting to loss it, she had grabbed Naruto and started squeezing him tightly to tight. Naruto was struggling to breathe as well as sweating like a pig, but couldn't pry Anko off of him. He had tried everything to get her off of him, but nothing worked he was running out of ideas. What had surprised him even more was the fact that Kurenai hadn't even removed the genjutsu yet and it had been almost an hour.

Anko bit down on Naruto's shoulder causing him to gasp loudly before felt her start sucking down on his new wound. It was a strange sensation, but Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the feeling as she sucked on his shoulder drawing more and more blood with each passing second. Anko's nails dug into his back as she started biting again sending shockwaves of pleasure through Naruto's body. Naruto could feel Anko's body tremble under his and was getting really worried now.

"Anko, Anko!" Naruto continued to shout while shaking her violently trying to knock her out of her trance. Anko let go of Naruto's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes, Naruto got lost in those eyes the venerability and fear they showed scared Naruto beyond anything he had ever seen.

There was a moment of absolute silence as they watched each other, Anko's mouth moved slightly, but no words came. Anko's eyes drifted close as she closed the gap between there lips, Naruto watched her lips and moved in. There lips brushed lightly against each other as they tasted each other gently, Anko one of the most feared women in the whole of Konoha was soft and gentle and nothing like what Naruto thought.

Anko moved closer and tilted her head slightly allowing Naruto to deepen the kiss. Naruto gentle pushed his tongue into her awaiting mouth, there tongues met as they delicately played with each other. The heat of there kiss wiped out all the other heat that surrounded them as they gently probed and tasted one another. The kiss was so passionate and loved filled that anyone that witness it would have thought they had been lovers for years.

Anko's arms found there way around Naruto's neck as his found there way around her waist as they continued to kiss. The genjutsu slowly lifted and reality set back in as the two continued to kiss. Anko's eyes shot open as she pulled away.

Slap.

Naruto looked at her in confusion as he held his burning cheek. Anko looked hurt and angry as she stared at him while grinding her teeth together.

"You bastard, taking advantage of me like that!" Anko shouted clearly pissed off with Naruto at that moment.

"What? Me? More like you taking any chance you can get to kiss me!" Naruto said s he pushed her away.

"Like hell you egocentric prick! I don't care how hot you are I would never want you." Anko said crossing her arms under her chest.

"Same goes for me you might be one of the most beautiful woman I know, but that doesn't me-" Naruto's sentence was cut off when he realised what he had just said and by the look in Anko's she had now only realised what she had said to him

Naruto and Anko just stood there looking at one another none of them wanting to say the first words as they might be the wrong ones.

"Let's go," They both said simultaneously as they turned and started walking in the direction of the Sand village.

When they arrived at the village a few hours later they found both Kurenai and Tenten standing at the gate waiting for them.

"Oh so you guys are finally here." Kurenai said as she approached them.

"Yeah did you guys enjoy yourself?" Tenten asked while winking at the two. She got no reply from either of them and was at a total loss to why they where sporting a slight blush. When it finally sunk in her jaw dropped and both Naruto and Anko could tell what she was about to say so they interrupted her quickly.

"I'm going to take a shower" they both said simultaneously blushing madly as the words left there mouths. Tenten only laughed a little, but was interrupted by Kurenai this time.

"The bath hose is that way, why don't we all go it's been a very long day." Kurenai said as she started walking away.

"See you later Naruto" Tenten said as she two left.

When all three women where gone Naruto decided that he would to take a bath he smelt like a pig and didn't want to get kicked out of the bar later on anyway.

Naruto arrived at the bath a few minutes after the girls and saw them enter the women's changing rooms. He went over and paid before making his way to the men's changing room. He say no clothes or occupied lockers and was relieved that he would be alone in the bath. He entered and headed straight for the bath before jumping in. He surfaced and looked around it was a pretty big bath with a few nice rock formations some plants in the background, three women staring at him and a…his head immediately shot back to the three faces of his three team mates.

They where looking directly at him with a pissed of expression well all except Anko who was either flustered from the heat or blushing madly from being seen naked by Naruto. Naruto was waiting for his impending doom. But still found time to examine each one of them. He started with Kurenai and ran over her body from her dark brown hair to her c cup breasts to the small neat patch of hair that covered her womanhood. Next he looked over at Tenten and immediately noticed her frowned eyebrows, he gulp but continued his decent taking a good look at her small yet perky breasts and flat stomach, before reaching her clean shaven womanhood. He looked her over again and then moved over to the goddess that was Anko. Her purple raven hair, her tanned smooth skin, her perfect bountiful D-cup breasts, her smooth yet toned stomach and neatly trimmed patch of her was causing Naruto to lose control of his member.

He looked the three girls over again and realised they where looking at him or rather at the large limb that had made itself known. Naruto immediately turned around to hide his throbbing erection and climbed out of the bath and sat down looking away from the girls.

They said nothing for the duration of the bath and Naruto waited patiently for them to finish before he went in again.

"Ah were done Naruto you can get in now." Kurenai said as she closed the door to the women's changing room. It would seem that due to a lack of water the baths were co-head.

Naruto sighed and got in the bath slowly making sure that there weren't anymore guests. He relaxed once he realised that they where all gone. He looked down at his erection and sighed once again, he had tried to will it away, but the images of those three girls kept plaguing him over and over again keeping his member on full alert.

He put his head back against the hard edge of the bath and closed his eyes. 'Finally I can relax' he thought. He looked down again and saw that his manhood was still at attention.

"Why won't you go away," Naruto said to his little…big friend, when suddenly two hand s wrapped around him freezing Naruto in his place.

"I can help with that," said a seductive voice from behind. Naruto turned his head slightly to meet the person who had his most prized possession, (well after his free ramen vouchers) in there hands when he met the dark brown orbs of Tenten.

"Tenten?" Naruto asked clearly confused. He didn't have a chance to say anything else as Tenten begun to rub his manhood.

"What you can't come in here show of your…member and expect me to do nothing about it?" Tenten said nibbling on his ear lightly as her hand pumped faster up and down his erection.

Naruto moaned as he pumping got more violent and even faster. Tenten let go with one hand and pulled his head towards her and kissed him hard not hiding any of the rare lust she was projecting.

Naruto kissed back and enjoyed the feeling of Tenten pumping his manhood, but wanted more. He got up and picked Tenten up and carried her to one of the nearby showers. He sat down and Tenten followed, they continued to kiss with more wanting and lust than before and Naruto couldn't help but compare this kiss to the one he shared with Anko there was a noticeable difference. Tenten pulled away from Naruto and spread his legs, her head lowered and she gave his throbbing erection a good lick from the tip of his head to the base of his shaft before taking one of his balls and sucking on it.

Naruto couldn't believe that Tenten was so good at this; she had always come across as the good girl who was waiting for marriage before doing anything like this. She moved higher up and gave his head a few hard sucks sending even more shockwaves of pleasure through Naruto's body before she got up and turned around. Naruto grabbed her hips and brought her down on top of him. Tenten engulfed his manhood in her pussy slowly taking him all the way into her.

Tenten arched her back at the initial feeling of being penetrated. She turned her head back and gave Naruto another lust filled kiss before throwing her legs over his spread legs and moving her legs. Naruto followed her example and started grinding into her as his hand snaked around her body and took a hold of her left breast and lightly groping it.

"Harder Naruto Harder!" Tenten screamed as she started bouncing up and down his manhood. Naruto complied with her wishes and started squeezing her breast as hard as he could while his other hand moved to her clit and started messaging it.

Tenten moaned lowered as her nails dug into Naruto's arms commanding him to go even faster. Naruto bucked his hips up as hard and as fast as he could while groping her breasts violently and pinching her clit.

"Oh yes Naruto harder fuck me harder!" Tenten screamed as she begun to bounce up and down harder hitting Naruto's lap with more and more force each time. Naruto took her ear in his mouth and bit own hard earning another squeal of excitement from Tenten as his hand s continued to work there magic on her nipple and clit.

Tenten screamed out in ecstasy as Naruto's nails dug into her flesh and drew a little blood.

"Yes like that Naruto make me yours" Tenten screamed. Naruto would have been freaked out if it wasn't for the insane amount of pleasure he was receiving. Tenten turned and gave him one last kiss before she rammed herself down again bringing herself to the edge as she came. Naruto could feel her hot cum leaking out and running down his balls and came two shooting his own hot cum up into her.

"Oh YES!" Tenten screamed as he came.

They both calmed down from there orgasms and kissed one last time before Tenten whispered, "don't worry I used a birth control jutsu were fine."

Naruto eyes widen as he thought about all the other girls he had been with that he doubted had used a birth control jutsu.

"Hmm that was good Naruto, would you like me to wash your back for you?" Tenten asked as she turned the shower on. Naruto nodded and smiled at the offer, but inside his mind he couldn't help but wonder if she was emotionally stable or maybe se just liked it rough, he couldn't decided.

**(Two hours later)**

Naruto was at the bar trying to drown his thoughts about what would happen if the other girls got pregnant, how does he explain to his kids why they all have different mothers if there all the same age. His thoughts where interrupted when Anko sat down next to him with a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Wanna a drink?" Anko asked as she set two shot glasses down in front of them. Naruto looked at her and nodded before taking one of the filled shot glasses and down its content. Naruto choked a little as the sake burnt his throat.

"Ha amateur," Anko said in a mocking tone as she downed her own shot of sake.

"Oh yeah, I bet I could drink you under the table!" Naruto said taking the bottle from her hand and taking a huge gulp of its liquid. Anko growled and took it straight from his mouth and took an even bigger gulp herself.

"Bring it on kid!" Anko shouted as she ordered two more bottles of sake.

"Think you can keep up?" Naruto asked sounding very confident that he would win.

Anko just sent him a glare as she handed him the bottle. They looked at each other for a second before they both put the bottles to there mouth and started downing the content. There eyes never once left the other as they continued to drink. They where so focused with out drinking one another that they never realised that they had drawn a crowd. They slammed there bottles on the counter at exactly the same time and ordered another round.

The bartender had barely even put there drinks down before they had taken it and started drinking. The crowd watched on in awe as the pair continued to drink bottle after bottle with no end in sight.

Sometime while they where drinking they had moved themselves to a single table where there personal competition continued. They had both lost count on how many bottles they had drank and it looked like neither was willing to stop anytime soon.

"You hold your liquor pretty well" Anko said as she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder before downing another shot of sake.

"You're not to bad yourself" Naruto replied as he too down another shot of sake.

Anko looked up at him and put her sake cup down before pulling him down into a kiss. Naruto was caught of guard by her sudden change, but kissed back none the less. Anko moaned slightly before snaking her hand around his neck and pulling him to the kiss even more. Naruto could feel her tongue pressing against his lips and opened his mouth granting her access. They continued to kiss for a while before they where interrupted by an annoying voice calling out there names.

They opened there eyes and saw Kurenai staring at them. It was silent for a while before Kurenai spoke up.

"If you two are quite done shall we go we have a mission in the morning,"

"Ah party pooper" Anko moaned as she stuck her tongue out. Naruto giggled and that was when the two of them realised the position they where in. They immediately separated from one another and got up. They looked at each other for a second before leaving.

Kurenai shook her head and was about to leave when the bartender stood in her way.

"I assume you will pay for there drinks?" he said.

Kurenai sighed and looked at the old man as he handed her the bill. Her eyes widened as she looked at the bill and then back at the man.

"What! Did they drink everything in this place or something?" Kurenai asked before she sighed, "Don't answer that."

Kurenai paid and made her way back to her apartment feeling a lot lighter than before.

"You are so going to pay me back for that" she said an image of Naruto flashed through her mind.

**A/N: Well there you go the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back and so more fanfiction is going to be published

**I'm back and so more fanfiction is going to be published.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto sighed in annoyance. How had such a simple mission turned out to be such a pain in the ass? It was simple enough mission, get in get the scroll get out, kids stuff, but here he was stuck between a hard place and a well not so hard place. What made matters worse was his hand was going dead from the loss of blood circulation.

Naruto wanted to move it about, but that had already worked against him, if the slightly panting Kurenai was any indication.

"Ahhh…not like that…Naruto" Kurenai said as his hand once again brushed against her sensitive area.

Yep he was stuck in a really small cupboard, his back against the hard wood and because of his height or rather lack of it his face was pressed firmly against Kurenai's luscious breasts. To make matters worse his right hand was now conveniently stuck between her legs while his left was between his own chest and her stomach.

He didn't think anything could make matters worse, well that was until another part of his anatomy thought it would be a good idea to make itself known. With every movement he made he would touch Kurenai in an inappropriate manner and this would only cause more shockwaves of pleasure to run through her body.

Unfortunately Naruto had figured this out all too late. He had moved so much in the beginning while trying to free himself that he had pushed his hand up tightly against her womanhood and now couldn't move an inch.

The muscles in his hand flex uncontrollably causing his hand to once again brush up against her now very wet sex. Kurenai bit her lip as yet another movement from Naruto sent shockwaves through her body, she didn't want to admit it but she found this dangerous situation and compromising position a major turn on.

She had long ago felt his hard on pressing against her inner thigh and this just caused her to want him even more, but now wasn't the best of times.

Just outside of the very small cupboard where eleven highly rank missing Nin and neither Naruto or Kurenai was in any condition to take any form of direct assault. Plus it was in there mission description not let there presence become known by anyone in the immediate facility.

"Argghh how long are they going to take I'm dieing of heat in here." Naruto whispered very softly.

"Shhh…Naruto-kun we mustn't…make a sound." Kurenai whispered back to the blonde teen.

Naruto got an evil glint in his eyes and smiled up at her, 'Since when does she call me Naruto-kun?'

"So can't make a sound hey?" He whispered again.

Somehow Kurenai immediately knew what he was planning on doing and didn't know if she could hold back if he did.

"You…wouldn't" She whispered back at him before she felt his hand shift its position from between her legs.

"P-please…not…that" She pleaded as she felt the beginning of her undoing. Her whole womanhood was covered by his palm as he slowly begun to rub up and down. His hand withdrew slightly before two finger returned to rub gently at her slit.

Kurenai bit down harder on her bottom lip, drawing blood, but succeeding in stopping the moan that wanted to escape her throat.

Naruto's other hand didn't stay idle and somehow manage to get just high enough to pull her top down and free her breast from there confinements. Naruto was relieved when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra as that would make his life extremely difficult. Not surprisingly her nipples where already hard from his ministrations on her lower regions.

He moved his head slightly to the left and slowly started licking circles around her nipple before playfully flicking her erect nub. He heard her whimper and was only more driven to make her moan than before. He suddenly bit down very hard on her nipple and clearly heard the muffled scream coming from her as he did. He smirked playfully as he slowly started to message the aching nipple with his tongue.

Kurenai didn't known how much more she could take of this torture, but knew it wasn't much. Her mind hit a complete blank as she felt him force two fingers into her wet entrance. Her head shot backwards and hit the side of the cupboard and made a light thud.

The second he heard this Naruto immediately stopped everything he was doing and listened carefully to the noises that where coming from outside the cupboard.

"Did you hear that?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Hear what?" another voice said, but with a much more intoxicated sound to his speech.

"That sound just now." The first voice said again.

"Your just paranoid you asshole!" a brand new voice shouted out before slamming something against the table.

"Who you calling paranoid you fucking idiot. Who was complaining that we where being chased by ninja this morning huh?" The first voice shouted back.

"Did anyone else hear this so called sound?" a much younger calmer voice asked.

There was a long moment of silence from outside the cupboard and Naruto and Kurenai feared that they had been caught and both quickly started thinking up a plan to escape.

"Hahahaha…told you fool there was no sound!" The third voice suddenly shouted out letting both Naruto and Kurenai let out a sigh of relief.

Naruto looked up into Kurenai's dazed eyes and smirk playfully. He had no idea what was had come over him, but the chance of getting caught with Kurenai in the closet doing this was turning him on.

Kurenai blush turned into an even deeper red than before as Naruto's hand picked up from where it had left off. She had no idea Naruto could be so abrasive, but damn it she loved it. Just as she was starting to get into it she felt his hand pull away from her. She couldn't describe it, it felt so strange so wrong, but she wanted it back she wanted…no she needed him in her.

Her hand lowered from the side of his ribcage and stated to slowly rub against his erect manhood.

"P-please…please don't…stop Naruto-kun…" She whispered with a slight tinge of desperation in her voice.

The smile on Naruto's face grew wider as he saw the desperate look on her face, she wanted him bad and he knew it. He returned his hand to there previous position, but surprised Kurenai by pushing three fingers into her.

Kurenai almost screamed as he entered her, but kept her cool knowing full well that that any sound could get them caught.

Naruto looked up at her once more, her eyes where shut tight and a small amount of drool was leaking from the side of her mouth. 'Damn she must really be enjoying this' he thought as he started to pump his fingers faster into her.

Kurenai let another moan slip from her mouth as the intense pleasure in her body increased.

Her eyes shot open as she realised that the moan was indeed audible, but was shocked that Naruto wasn't stopping. He looked up at her and smiled before resuming his attack on her left nipple.

'Oh my god…he wants me to scream!' She thought as he increased his stimulations and started applying more and more pressure on her lower lips. His free hand travelled down and started playing with her clit as his other continued to pump in and out of her.

"I-I…ahhh I won't" Kurenai whispered to Naruto.

"Hmmm won't what?" Naruto ask innocently acting as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I-I…I ahhh…no…ahhh I won't scream" Kurenai mumbled.

"Hmmm…wat waz that?" Naruto asked his mouth never leaving her nipple as he continued to suck on it.

Kurenai started to say something to Naruto, but stopped as she felt him add another finger into her wet entrance. She gasped as he slowly started pumping into her yet again, but somehow managed to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure.

Suddenly Naruto stopped all his activities and smirked up at her.

'Oh…no why did he stop…I-I was so close to… don't tell me he wants me to beg for it?' Kurenai thought as she looked at the sexy teen in front of her.

"Naru-to…pl-please d-don't stop" she said just above a whisper.

"Huh? What was that did you say something?" Naruto asked with another innocent face as his hand gently rubbed against her dripping womanhood.

"Please don't stop!" Kurenai shouted out in agony from the torture she was receiving.

Naruto smiled wickedly and quickly pushed all four fingers back into her as well as biting down on her erect nipple before finally ending it all with a rather hard pinch to her clit.

Kurenai's head shot back as she let the long awaited scream leave her mouth as she orgasmed from the intense pleasure she was receiving from Naruto.

Naruto felt her juices sliding over his hands and down her legs and smirked in satisfaction as he watched Kurenai come down from her high.

When Kurenai finally opened her eyes she was greeted by a grinning Naruto. She smiled back at him for a second before she realised where they were. She tried to move her hand to her mouth, but stopped as she realised that said appendage was still firmly pressed against Naruto's throbbing manhood.

Naruto smiled and pulled her against the door of the cupboard breaking it and in the process causing them to land on the hard floor.

Kurenai gasp in shock as she fell down onto Naruto, feeling his hard manhood pressed against her stomach. She looked around and saw that the room was empty and sighed in relief before she looked at Naruto with an evil smirk of her own.

Naruto smirked back before he was pulled into a deep kiss from Kurenai. She wasted no time and shot her tongue into his mouth. Naruto tried desperately to defend himself from her aggressive tongue, but lost miserably.

Kurenai broke free from the kiss and looked at him with a huge grin on her face.

"Now it's my turn." She said as she slowly made her way down his chest to his stomach and finally his pants. She wasted no time in removing both his pants and boxers before taking her prize into her hands and gently stroking it.

Naruto groaned lightly as he felt her lips brush slightly against the head of his manhood. He opened his eyes and saw Kurenai open his mouth and take his whole length into her mouth. He groaned even louder when she started to slowly suck down on his manhood.

Kurenai smirked as she lightly bit down before scraping her teeth along Naruto's aching member. Naruto gritted his teeth before looking down at her with a 'what the fuck' expression.

Kurenai pulled away from him before flashing Naruto a dangerous grin,

"Payback" she said before dropping her head and deep throating him in one swift movement. Naruto moaned even more loudly when he felt the wonderful sensation.

Kurenai returned to her work and started to bob her head up and down faster along his manhood. Naruto felt his climax approaching and tried to warn Kurenai, but as soon as he opened his mouth to say anything he lost it and came into Kurenai's mouth.

Kurenai sucked even harder when she felt him release into her and made sure that not even one drop of his delicious cum escaped her greedy mouth.

Naruto looked down at Kurenai as she cleaned his manhood off, 'damn that was the best blowjob of my life.' He thought as he looked down at the beautiful woman between his legs.

Kurenai got up and looked at Naruto with the same foxy grin he usually wore before making her way to the one of the three desks in the room. She bent over and looked back at Naruto while lifting her skirt, giving Naruto a clear view of her soaked womanhood.

"I hope you're not done yet Naruto-kun?" She asked sweetly as she swayed her ass from left to right.

Naruto looked at her before grinning back at her with an even slyer grin than the one she had used on him, "Not even close" The words had barely left his mouth before he was behind Kurenai.

He gripped at her waist before slowly pushing his erection into her wet womanhood. Kurenai moaned in ecstasy as he pushed himself deeper into her. She still couldn't remember when she had started finding Naruto so attractive, but knew it was after he had returned from his training trip with Jaraiya. Something about him changed and in the good way.

Her thoughts where interrupted when she felt Naruto pulling out of her. She looked back to ask what he was doing, but didn't get the chance before he rammed back into her, burying his manhood deep within her.

'Damn I knew he was big, but this…this is too much'

She gritted her teeth and looked forward, but to her surprise she looked right into her own eyes. She hadn't realised that there was a mirror in front of them, but wasn't complaining this was in her books one of the best sexual experiences in her life and the mirror only added to the excitement.

Naruto lifted Kurenai against his chest and started kissing her along the neck. Kurenai gasped as she felt his wet tongue slowly trail a line up and down her neck. She moaned loudly as his hand rubbed gently against her stomach before it made its way to her right breast.

She watched ever action the two of them made in the mirror as if she was watching a movie. She had no idea watching herself have sex would be so…so intoxicating, everything just seemed better. She could see Naruto's mouth slowly leaving red marks along her neck, she could see his hand delicately rubbing her plump breast, and she could see his other hand holding her hip steady as his manhood shot in and out of her.

Naruto hand moved and pulled her face towards him and kissed her passionately. Kurenai moaned into the kiss. She was enjoying this, but needed more she needed to be filled. She looked at Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

Naruto's eyes shot open after the words left her mouth, he looked at her for a second before nodding.

Kurenai got of Naruto and made her way to the couch. Naruto followed her and got down onto the couch before her. Kurenai moved over him and slowly impaled herself onto his member.

"Thank you Naruto-kun"

She moved her face to his and kissed him deeply, before she moaned loudly. Naruto watched her in fascination as a shadow clone slowly pushed itself into her from behind.

Kurenai let another scream escape her mouth as the second Naruto completely entered her. She sat back into the other Naruto and slowly started to move up and down there manhood's. The shadow clone's hands moved and started to rub Kurenai's breasts together earning yet another moan from the older woman.

The wonderful sensation of being filled by both Naruto's was too much for Kurenai and she came for the second time that evening. Naruto felt her contract around his member and remember her request from earlier. The shadow clone Naruto disappeared and caused all the pleasure it had experienced to rush to Naruto causing him to orgasm as well, sending his seed deep into her body.

Kurenai moaned loudly before collapsing onto Naruto. Naruto grabbed her and kissed her passionately as the world around them started to turn black. When they finally broke the kiss they where back in there original hotel room that they where using for the time of the mission.

"How was that…Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked as she looked up at him from her place on his chest.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her before answering, "That was great…it seemed so real."

"It was real." Kurenai said.

"I now…I mean it really felt like we were stuck in the closet at that time." Naruto said.

"Well that's the point of the genjutsu; it creates any sexual environment you want." Kurenai said before placing a small kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto laughed a little, but stopped when he saw the look Kurenai sent at him.

"What?" Kurenai asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Its nothing really…it's just I don't think that's what they intended when they invented genjutsu." Naruto said before laughing lightly.

The blush that ran across Kurenai's face was priceless.

"Just kidding…I loved it." Naruto said before pulling Kurenai into another more passionate kiss than the one she had just given him.

"I'm fucking sure you did you FUCKING BASTARD!" A familiar new voice shouted from the doorway.

"Anko?" Naruto said as he looked at the pissed off snake mistress.

"Don't fucking Anko me you man whore!" She shouted as she stomped the ground angrily.

"Oh I get it…you wanted to join us" Naruto said with a slight grin on his face.

"You fucking wish. It's just where supposed to be on a mission and all you're doing is fucking around. First with Tenten and now Kurenai!"

"Well that only leaves you…I'm sure we've got enough time before we gotta head back."

"Barely…" Anko mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Naruto asked in a innocent voice.

"I said I will never ever fuck you, you asshole!" and with that the very pissed off Anko left the room swearing various curses under her breath.

Naruto shook his head and looked over at the now asleep Kurenai next to him, 'Must have worn her out.' He thought to himself as he too dozed off to wonderland.

**A/N: Well there you go another chapter is done. Sorry for the wait, but I promise I will be updating a lot more from now on.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait

**A/N: Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7**

"Why the fuck would I want that tiny cock inside me anyway?" Anko was pissed and everyone knew.

"I dunno you just do. It's not like I would ever fuck an old bitch like you anyway…wait did you just call my dick small!?"

"Ya I did you prick and who you calling old. Any man would give there left arm to get a piece of this!"

"I'd give my right leg to never have to see your ugly face again!"

By now the two where at each others throats…literally. The two had their hands gripped tightly around the others neck, each squeezing as hard as they could while throwing insults at each other.

Kurenai sighed this had been going on for the last few days she couldn't take it anymore. First they where civil or at least as civil as they could be with one another, but then things got really bad.

There fights had got more violent and after awhile innocent people got injured. Kurenai's mind went to what had happened the night before.

There they where having a quiet meal at a small restaurant, when Naruto accidentally knocked over Anko's sake. He made a valiant effort to stop the 'oh so precious' liquid or so Anko put it from spilling, but ultimately failed and let one drop spill.

Anko was pissed.

If that wasn't enough during the argument that ensued Naruto tripped and fell face first into Anko's breasts. Of course according to Anko this was done deliberately by Naruto and of course Naruto had to respond by saying he would never touch those saggy things. Nineteen citizens where injured by the fight that followed. The worst of all was that Kurenai had to pick up the bill for the damages as well as the meals. Well she did make Naruto pay back for last night and all in all it was worth it.

Kurenai snapped out of her flashback when a glass vase came crashing down right in front of her. That was it she couldn't take anymore of there shit.

"What the fuck is wrong with the two of you? Do you ever stop fighting? You two should just fuck each other all ready and get it over with!" with that she stood and stormed out of the room.

Anko and Naruto listened in complete silence as the angry footsteps of the genjutsu mistress lead away from the room.

Anko gasped as her back hit the hard wall on the other side of the room they were using. She grinned slyly before there lips met in a hard passionate kiss.

"Hmmm, thought she'd never leave." Anko said as their lips parted for second before they met for another much needed kiss.

"I couldn't wait any longer." came Naruto's muffled reply as there lips continued their battle for dominance.

Anko pushed Naruto back before raising her arm and pointing it in his direction. Naruto looked at Anko with a slight hint of confusion in his eyes, but soon his eyes where wide in shock as two very long snakes came from under her long sleeved coat and wrapped themselves around his arms, effectively pinning him to the wall opposite from Anko.

"A-Anko what are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously. Having only slept with Anko once before Naruto was a little worried. The first time had been in the public bathroom at one of the nightclubs they had visited and that had been rather awkward. The cubicle hadn't provided much space and they had ended up doing it standing up with Anko firmly pressed against his body. The position and the place weren't the best in the world, but the place had added some unknown excitement to it all and had been very pleasurable for the both them. For the next two days it had been almost impossible for them to be apart, but Anko had said loud and clear that she didn't want Kurenai knowing, no matter what.

Of course this sexual frustration led to even more fights between the two where they were tempted a number of times to just rip one another's clothes of and do it right there in front of everyone.

"Well since its or last night in Suna, I thought that we could do something special." Her voice was filled with lust and had a slight evil hint to it that sent shivers down Naruto's spine, but for some reason that tone of voice also caused a feeling of excitement to run through his entire body.

Naruto watched as Anko slowly approached him, removing her clothing piece by piece until all that covered her beautiful body was that tight net body stocking that covered her whole body.

Naruto's mind flashed back to that night in the cubicle and how he had ripped that net stocking apart to get to her…

"Naruto what where you thinking about just now?" her voice was playful and Naruto liked it.

"U-uh nothing?" Naruto answered scared of what she would say if she knew he was thinking of her like that, she had him tied up already. Naruto wasn't taking any chances.

"Are you sure? I think you where thinking about the last time we did it?" Anko grinned as she pushed herself up against Naruto and that's when it hit him or rather when he hit her. Naruto gulped as he felt Anko licked along his neck with that talented tongue.

Anko slowly made her way down his body her breasts rubbing up against his chest until she reached the huge bulge in his pants. She looked up at Naruto with hungry eyes and suddenly ripped his pants clear of his body.

Anko looked at Naruto's erection; she was surprised even though she had it in her already it seemed much larger now than it had felt then. She ran her long nails over the firm skin of his hard manhood. Naruto moaned it felt heavenly.

Anko smirked evilly again before her tongue shot out of her mouth, wrapping itself around his hard member. Naruto watched on in amazement as well as disgust as her tongue extended itself fully around his hard cock. The image reminded him of Orochimaru and Naruto felt uneasy at the image, but soon any trace of disgust he might of felt vanished as Anko continued to give him the best blowjob of his life.

Her tongue felt so soft and warm and wet as it pulled his hard on into her waiting mouth. Naruto could feel her warm breath wash over his manhood and Naruto thanked god for Anko's snakes, without them Naruto wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep himself standing. He could honestly say that he had never in his entire life had a blowjob this good before.

It had been awhile since Anko had pleasured a man like this and she had forgotten how much she enjoyed it, but she still couldn't believe that this was Naruto. She could feel Naruto struggle against her snakes, but she wasn't going to release him until she had tasted him.

She moved faster and faster, sucking harder and harder, he was close and she could tell. Naruto fought as hard as he could against the make shift restraints, he was about to…

"Anko!" it was too late he came, it was too much. The vibrations, the feeling and that wonderful tongue where too much for him.

Anko felt him shoot his hot seed down her throat and moved back, keeping just the head of his cock in her mouth as he continued to cum.

Naruto's head hit the wall he was resting on, he felt like he was in heaven…no this was better than heaven. No other woman had ever made him cum that hard.

"Hmmm, delicious Naruto." Anko was smiling widely as her elongated tongue cleaned of his still hard cock. Naruto couldn't believe how much this turned him on. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted her and he wanted her now.

While Anko was still savouring the wonderful taste that was Naruto, so she failed to notice the shadow that was creeping up behind her. Suddenly Anko felt a cold wind run up her spine and then the net that covered her body exploded, pieces of string flying in every direction. She was shocked at first, but when her firm breasts where grabbed from behind she felt a rush like nothing else in her life. She turned her head right into a kiss. There lips met and Naruto could feel her smile as he lifted her up and dragged her to the couch.

"Oh…Naruto this is a nice surprise." Anko smiled broadly as she said those words. Her eyes gleaming as she looked at the two Naruto's in front of her.

"Well I'm full of surprises."

Anko didn't resist as Naruto pulled her legs open, revealing her wet womanhood while the shadow clone sat behind her, massaging her luscious breasts. He looked at her soaked pussy and smiled.

"Looks like someone enjoy herself more than I did?" and that she did, Anko had gotten so aroused while giving Naruto that blowjob that she thought she would cum then and there.

"Shut up and eat me already!" Anko almost shouted, she wasn't in the mood for flirting, she wanted him now. Naruto looked at her and smirked, he slowly ran his index finger along her slit. He moved painfully slow, his finger pressing down harder and harder with each up and down movement. Anko tried to protest, but the shadow clone Naruto stopped her by pinching her nipples. Anko moaned loudly, this was just how she liked it.

Naruto spread her lips apart before lowering his head and giving her a long slow lick. When he got to the top of her wet lips he stopped and looked at her before giving her swollen clit a hard flick. This caused Anko to moan loudly as her back arched up, giving the shadow Naruto better access to her big breasts. His mouth engulfed her right nipple while his hand continued its massage of her other tit.

Anko looked through half lidded eyes as the original Naruto lowered back down to her swollen clit. He suckled and flicked it for a second before he licked his way down to her soaked entrance. Anko's nailed dug into the couch they where sitting on as Naruto's tongue dipped in her. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming, she knew that if she screamed now, Tenten would immediately come running in from the room next door and Anko didn't want that.

"Ahhh fuck!" it was no use after all this felt to good, Anko couldn't stop herself anymore. Naruto felt Anko's legs wrap around his neck as he probed her soaking hole. The shadow Naruto stuck his index and middle finger into Anko's wet hole and pumped a few times before pulling them out and placing them into her open mouth. Anko happily sucked her own juices of his fingers, but felt sad that the sudden pumping to her aching pussy had stopped.

"Hmmphhh ahhmmm." She wanted to scream, she needed to scream, that aching she had felt had been filled by Naruto's skilful fingers and Anko loved it. He pumped slowly, bending his fingers inside her and earning more and more moans out of the sex crazed woman. He sped up his pumping as his mouth focused once again on her swollen clit, he loved seeing her squirm and he knew just how to make her do it.

Anko could feel it, that wonderful feeling one only experiences at the peak of ecstasy. She couldn't hold back anymore, it was all too much. She bit down on the two fingers in her mouth as her inner walls clamped down on the two inside her. She came, orgasmed and climaxed all at the same time or at least that's all she could compare it with, never in her life had she felt like that with any of her countless lovers.

Anko felt like she was floating, everything had seized movement and all that remained was her and Naruto and that moment. He eyes fluttered as the light of the room returned and a smirking Naruto appeared in her vision.

"Hope you aren't finished yet?" he had a cocky hint in his voice and Anko knew that she was going to have to make him feel what she had just felt if she ever wanted to even the score.

"Ha, that was nothing it's a million years to early for someone like you to ware me out." She was lying and he could tell, but this was Anko and if Naruto had learnt anything about her, it was that she never backed down from a challenge.

Anko was still trying to catch her breathe when she felt the shadow Naruto hoist her up in the air. She was surprised by the sudden movement, but when she saw what he had in mind, a huge grin made it known on her face.

Anko prepared herself for the pain she knew was coming. She had only done it like this once and it had hurt like hell at first, but after the initial pain had worn off it had felt great. Anko felt the head of his cock press against her tight asshole and closed her eyes as the shadow Naruto slowly pushed himself in. She winced as the pain shot through her body, but sighed in relief when she felt him completely emerged.

"Are you ready Anko?" Naruto asked as he placed his hard cock at the entrance to her dripping entrance.

Anko couldn't answer and just nodded instead, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She had, had it up the ass before and fucked a lot of guys, but never had she had both her ass and her pussy filled at the same time.

Anko's grin turned into a huge smile, she couldn't wait.

Naruto slowly pushed himself into her pussy, until he was completely inside her. He could hear her moan as he filled her up and if the way her nails dug into his shoulders was any indication he knew she liked it. He pulled out slowly before slamming into her.

Anko screamed again at the immense pleasure she felt, she didn't give a fuck who knew she just wanted to be fucked by Naruto and that was all that mattered.

Naruto pulled out of her and pushed back in, but this time as he buried himself in her the shadow clone version of himself pulled out. Anko felt the twin sensation run through her body as the two Naruto's fucked her in perfect sync. It felt incredible.

Every time Naruto pulled out of her the shadow clone would slam into her and every time the shadow clone would pull out of her Naruto would slam into her. It was perfect in Anko's eyes.

"Ohhhh…yes fuck me harder Naruto oh yesss!" there was no stopping her, with each thrust her screams grew louder and louder until Naruto was sure all of Suna could hear.

By now Anko had started moving herself along with there fast thrusts, her legs where wrapped around Naruto's waist, her arms where wrapped around the shadow clones neck. Naruto's grip tightened on her hips as he felt his orgasm approach, he knew neither he nor the shadow clone could hold out any longer, but he wanted her to cum first. The look on her face when she hit her peak was so serene that Naruto wanted to see it again.

He sped up his hard thrust and could feel her squeezing him tighter and tighter with every thrust and knew she was close. Suddenly a kunai appeared and out of nowhere in Anko's hand. Naruto was surprised when he saw the deadly weapon, but couldn't say anything when she stabbed the shadow clone behind him.

The shadow clone disappeared and Naruto's whole body shook when the huge amount of pleasure the clone had been experiencing came rushing back. This time it was Naruto who let out a loud scream as he climaxed.

Anko could feel his hot cum squirting inside her and with that her own climax hit her. The two laid there for a while panting heavily as they desperately tried to catch there breathe, each having hit a new high that neither of them could get enough of. Anko was the first to open her eyes and was pleased with herself when she saw his sweaty face. She watched him carefully for a second before a devilish grin made its way to her face.

"Hope you aren't finished yet?" the question was the same one he had asked her in the same tone and even though Anko wasn't expecting more she was glad to hear his reply.

"Not even close."

**A/N: That's it for now folks. I'll update as soon as I can, but I going to be really busy so it might take a week or two. Hope you enjoyed it. Of ya just to make sure everyone's clear, this is just one huge Harem and not a InoNaru fic. I know its called Ino's chance, but that's what it was before I turned it into a huge Harem, but don't worry there will still be a lot of InoNaru in this fanfic.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait!**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto was glad to be back. As much as he had enjoyed the sand village and he really had he was glad to be back. Konoha was his home and there was just so much to enjoy here. As he made his way through Konoha he found all the things that made this place so special to him. But there was one thing that made this place his most favourite place of all.

"Naruto-kun your back!" came a squeal of happiness from Ayame.

"Hi Ayame-chan." Naruto said happily as he waved at her.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Said Teuchi as he came from the back of the small store.

"Yeah. I've been kinda busy lately." Naruto said as images of all the beautiful women he had been with over the last week.

"The usual?" she asked with a slight giggle, as the last thing the young blonde ninja had had by her was anything except the usual.

Naruto gave a knowing laugh from her question, but before he could answer he caught a small glimpse of someone.

"Sorry Ayame-chan, but something just came up…I've got to go" The words where still leaving his mouth as he suddenly ran off, leaving a slightly confused and disappointed Ayame behind. Teuchi just stood there wondering what could be more important than Ramen to Naruto.

Naruto raced after her, he had been meaning to talk to her for sometime, but hadn't had the time. Now that he had seen her again after all this time he wasn't going to let the chance go by. He saw her catch a glimpse of his face and immediately set off. He grinned one of his famous fox like grins and prepared for the chase.

She had seen him coming and had immediately run off. She ignored the many stares that came her way as she ran full speed down the streets of Konoha. She couldn't face him, not now not after what she'd done. She turned down the first alley that came her way she needed to hide anywhere as long as he didn't catch her.

He looked ahead of him he had lost her. She had been in front of him less than a second ago and now nothing. He kept running through the crowds of people. His eyes scanning the different peoples faces, looking just for hers.

Naruto smirked it was like playing a game of hide and seek and he wasn't going to lose.

"Tajuu kage-bunshin!" a hundred more Naruto's appeared each sporting that exact same grin before setting off in every possible direction.

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she ran for cover under a small box. For the first time in her life she was glad about her small body, it made finding hideouts much easier. Another Naruto ran by her small hideout. She had lost count of how many clones had gone passed her. She couldn't stay in one place to long,

Waiting for a gap she made her way down another narrow alleyway. She ran faster and faster, using her birth gift to help her avoid the clones, but the question remained…how long until he found her.

Taking a chance she made a run for the only other exit available to her, but when she took the corner she came face to face with a grinning Naruto. Doing the first thing that came to mind she struck the unsuspecting clone directly over the heart. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke and she was left relieved that it hadn't been the real Naruto.

Naruto was enjoying himself more than he should of. He smiled as the memory of one of his clones came rushing back to him.

"It just got interesting." Naruto said as he let his smile grow even bigger. He would get her soon.

Heading in the direction of where his clone disappeared he was struck by several more memories. He grinned she was seriously trying to avoid him, but luckily for Naruto she didn't know he received all the imformation the shadow clones had when they destroyed. She was leading him straight to her.

Her breathing was ragged and loud. She had destroyed over thirty of his clones, but they just kept coming and coming. She was beginning to worry. Naruto was a powerful shinobi and she knew that, there was no way she could defeat him, but if she could just get home it would be all right, he wouldn't follow her there.

Three more Naruto's appeared and she ran again. As she took the corner she was blocked by several more Naruto clones. She ran down a small alley as fast as she could, clones following her every movement and eventually she had reached the training area. Unfortunately it was empty no one to hide behind as the clones approached her, another one appearing every second. She was completely surrounded.

She moved into a fighting stance and prepared herself for a fight. If she was going down she wasn't going down without a fight. But the fight never came.

One by one the clones disappeared until she was completely alone in the training grounds. She looked around still in her fighting stance, scanning the area for any sign of Naruto. When she was sure he hadn't followed her, she lowered her guard.

She turned to head in direction of her home, but turned straight into him.

"Hello Hanabi-chan." Naruto said with a victorious grin on his face as he looked down at her. She was frozen in her place. She couldn't believe she had let him sneak up to her; she didn't even detect him with her byakugan.

'N-Na-Naruto...please don't hurt me…I-I'm sorry it wasn't my idea…it was…" Naruto almost thought for a second he was talking with Hinata, the way Hanabi was stuttering he couldn't help but laugh as she stood there looking at the apologising to him.

Hanabi looked up and found him laughing…at her. She a surge of rage and without thinking lunged an attack straight for his heart. Naruto caught her hand by the wrist and spun her around into his chest, wrapping his free arm around her waist and effectively pinning her to him. Hanabi froze when she found herself against Naruto. His chest pressing against her back with each breath he took, it was just too much for her to take.

Naruto felt her stiffen under against him and only once he had held her against him, had he realised how beautiful the young Hyuuga really was. Slowly he lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss on her left shoulder before licking a path up to her jaw.

Hanabi felt a shiver run up her spine as he licked her from her shoulder all the way up to her jawbone. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips when he lightly suckled on her earlobe. She moved her neck to the side to give him better access to her neck, but gasped when she felt his hand sup her breast. Slowly and gently he began to message the globe in his hand, earning even more gasps from the young Hyuuga.

Naruto watched her closely as he messaged her breast. Her face was flushed a bright red and her whole body was shaking against his. He smirked, he had a lot more intended for her before.

"This is payback Hanabi-chan." He whispered it slowly into her ear making sure she completely understood what he meant and why.

He felt her stiffen again, but gave her erect nub a hard squeeze causing her to almost scream out.

Hanabi had heard his words and felt a wave of fear rush over her body before completely forgetting it again as he pinched and twisted her sensitive nipple. Even though Hanabi knew what this was, just payback for what she and Hinata had done to him, but she craved more.

Naruto heard her moan a little louder the harder he squeezed on her nipple. He let go of her arms and watched them fall limply to her side as his other hand took a firm hold of her other breast.

Hanabi was in complete heaven. It felt even better than when Hinata did it, she could feel it approaching…her release. Naruto suddenly stopped all ministrations to her breasts and started walking her towards a large tree a few meters away. Hanabi was slightly irritated that he had stopped, but went along with him hoping that he would take her back to that place she loved so.

When they reached the tree and without any warning he ripped Hanabi's top apart, setting free her nicely developed breasts. He was sure he heard a squeak leave her as he did so, but that was quickly replaced by a moan o pleasure as his fingers and tongue once again resumed their previous actions.

It felt even better now that there was no clothe to restrict his talented fingers, but this only made her want him more. Naruto right hand descended to her pants, slowly unbuttoning the buttons before rubbing his hand up and down her moist panties.

Hanabi had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming out in pleasure as he stroked her womanhood through her panties. Legs spread wider as he pushed against her entrance with two fingers before rubbing her clit and then returning to her even wetter hole.

She couldn't take it any more and took his hand in her own and pushed underneath the white cotton and into her aching hole. She moaned in relief and pleasure as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her.

Naruto smirked as he pulled her head to face him, her eyes where cloudy and her mouth was open gaping for air as she stared at him. She pulled him into a heated kiss, but once the kiss ended so did the pleasurable ministrations.

She looked at him quizzically for a second before he said anything, "Beg for it Hanabi."

Her mouth fell open again, but this time it had nothing to do with pleasure. He had asked the impossible, there was no was she would ever beg for anything in her life. Her pride was on the line and no matter how talented Naruto was there was no way in hell that she would beg.

Naruto watched her, he knew all to well that she wouldn't beg it wasn't like her at all, but he wanted her to pay for what they had done to him…not that he really minded though.

Slowly moving out from behind her he got up and stretched. After giving her one last glance he started to walk away when Hanabi's voice stopped him.

"Wait." Hanabi shouted as she got up on two really shaky legs. Naruto turned to look at her and grinned again. "Please Naruto…I be-"

He never let her finish, that was enough for him. Plus he wanted her just as bad. Pushing her against the tree he kissed her again his hands moving down to removed her pants and panties in one easy movement. He lifted her up against the tree and assaulted her breasts once again. Hanabi moaned even louder now than before, it was all so different than before. Now he was rough and she liked it.

He came up to kiss her again while his free hand undid his own pants, freeing his aching member from its confining prison. Hanabi gasped against his lips as she felt his member against her leg. It wasn't that big last time, she was sure of it. There was no way it was that big.

Naruto lifted Hanabi up as he pushed his erect member into her, inch by inch, until completely filled her. Hanabi's world stopped for a second. It all just blanked. The enormous pleasure of being so filled short circuited her brain and left paralysed from pleasure.

Naruto felt Hanabi go clamp around his member, her nails digging straight through his top and into his flesh. He grinned again before she kissed him hard while simultaneously moving her hips against his. Naruto gripped her legs as he started to thrust up into her, with more determination than ever before. Hanabi let out a loud scream as he thrust into her, she was glad the training area was empty, so she didn't have to hold back. She screamed and moans louder and louder as her climax approached, with each thrust she let out another moan of pleasure and scream of delight as Naruto pounded into her faster and faster.

He too was nearing his climax and knew he didn't have much longer. Suddenly Hanabi bit down rather hard on his shoulder as her orgasm wracked her body, bringing Naruto along with her. The both riding out their orgasmic bliss together.

Once they where finished and dressed Naruto gave Hanabi a final good night kiss before leaving to head home.

"Naruto-sama! Lets train together again ok." Hanabi called out.

"Anytime!" Naruto shouted back before turning and heading home.

Hanabi turned and head home with an even bigger smile on her face than Naruto.

When Naruto returned to is apartment that night he was surprised to find it dark. He thought Ino or Sakura would be here when he returned, but it seemed no such luck. He entered his apartment and turned on the light to find a strange but erotic sight before.

There before him was a welcome home banner and underneath two very beautiful, very naked girls, covered in chocolate and other delicious edibles.

"Welcome back Naruto." Shouted Ino and Sakura at the same time as they motioned Naruto over.

**A/N: Well there you are. I hope that makes up for the wait.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I guess you all pretty much hate me by now, but I did tell you all that I don't have access to the internet and that I would only be able to update once I got to an internet café and well that is now. Sorry again and please keep reading I'll do everything in my power to update**** more, but no promises. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto looked out towards the village from his bed. It was a nice day, but he just didn't have the strength to get out and enjoy it. The previous night had been amazing, pretty much the best welcome back party he had ever attended, but at the same time the worst. He was completely spent it almost felt as if not even one ounce of energy remained. His whole body felt like lead, it wouldn't even move an inch from the spot he had woken up almost an hour ago. So now he was stuck looking out the window at the clouded sky.

Gathering all the strength he could he made his way towards the bathroom, but the loud growling coming from his stomach was making it even harder for him to move. He really needed something to eat and desperately. After a quick shower his body felt a little better, the warm water had done wonders on his tired muscles, but still one pain persisted and the worst one of all. After getting dressed he found that the two had eaten everything in his house and left nothing absolutely, nothing for him.

A huge smile suddenly made its way to his face, if there was no food in the house then he'd have a good reason to enjoy some of his favourite food, not that he needed an excuse.

He headed towards Ichiraku's Ramen, barely greeting any of his friends, only one thing was on his mind at this moment and everything else was nothing more than a big blur.

As he neared his haven he could feel his heart beat increase as the excitement and joy of eating his favourite meal in the entire universe overwhelmed him. When he finally arrived he was glad to see Teuchi standing there with an extra large bowl of hot steamy pork ramen. Without even greeting the old man he dived head first into the bowl of ramen, eating at a pace none had ever seen before.

"Not looking to good there Naruto" Teuchi said with a slight hint of humour in his voice as he placed another extra large bowl of ramen in front of the extremely hungry teen. He barely received a mumble from the young blonde as Naruto started with his second bowl.

"Morning Naruto-kun! ~" Ayame sang as she entered from behind the screen leading to the main house.

Naruto looked up from his half empty bowl of ramen and gave her a quick smile before jumping back into his meal. A soft gasped escaped her mouth when she saw the state of his face, never in her life had she seen his face so drained of life. Usually he was full of life and jumping around with energy, but now he looked like a zombie. His eyes where barely opened and the bags under his eyes where almost bigger than his ramen bowl.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong? Are you sick? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"I'm fine just a little tired is all"

Before Ayame could say anything else Teuchi put down another bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

"That nice girl Sakura came by early this morning and told me you'd be coming in for breakfast." Teuchi said as he picked up the two empty bowls in front of Naruto.

There was a long moment of silence as Naruto finished his third bowl and placed it down in front of him. He looked up and immediately noticed Ayame staring at him.

"Thanks Ayame-chan for worrying, but I'm just a little tired is all. Thank Teuchi for the food, bye."

Ayame watched as Naruto suddenly got up and left, but what was even more shocking to her was the fact that he had only eaten three bowls of ramen. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Naruto started heading home, but then suddenly walked into someone. Falling back he noticed the other person was completely dressed in black. He looked over at all the files scattered across the floor and then up at the face looming over his.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" came Shizune's familiar voice. Naruto slowly got up and looked at her.

"I'm fine really just a lil' tired." Naruto answered as if it was rehearsed. He was sure how many times he had said that today, but it was getting irritating.

"Um…If you want I could help with that." Shizune said as she started collecting all the files that surrounded them. Naruto watched her as his mind processed the information. He had never felt this drained in his life and right now he would do anything to feel like he usually did.

"But there is one small problem. I would like you to be the guinea pig for a new chakra energy booster soldier pill."

Naruto thought it over for a split second and then decided to o with it, it wasn't like it could kill him, and the nine tailed fox inside him had made him pretty much immune to all forms of poison.

"Sure, but it won't have some weird side effects right?" Naruto asked just been causes he didn't wanted to be as big as Chouji after this.

"No, not at all it should be fine I personally made it and Tsunade adjusted the recipe a little so it should be fine. She is the best medic Nin in the world after all. Only problem is that there all the way in my office in the hospital, but if you wouldn't mind following me I would be happy to give you one."

Naruto immediately picked up the remaining folders before leading the way to the hospital. It didn't take long at all for the pair to reach Konoha hospital, but once inside Naruto and Shizune where stuck with the impossible task of carrying the files and folders all the way to Shizune's office on the top floor.

Once they reached her office both Naruto and Shizune where panting and out of breathe. Those files and folders sure seemed a lot heavier while being carried up twelve stories of stairs.

Naruto and Shizune placed the files down on the Shizune's desk before falling back into her soft sofa. They both just sat their as they caught their breath.

"Naruto could you please get the pills for me, their on the top shelf of that cabinet over there."

Naruto got up and made his way to the cabinet, but came face to face with his beigest problem in life. Which bottle was the right one? With over a hundred bottles in the cabinet and at least twenty on the top shelf it was no wonder he couldn't find the right one.

"Shizune-chan which one is it?" He asked as he held two bottles in his hands.

"The one with the red lid and green bottle." She called from the other side of the room.

Naruto looked down at the bottle in his hand it had a red lid and it was a green bottle, but so was the other one still on the shelf. Thinking quickly he grabbed the other bottle and took both of them to Shizune. He put them down on the table in front of Shizune and she picked one up. She gave one to Naruto and took one herself. They swallowed the pill at almost the exact same time and then took a long sip of their tea.

"It should kick in soon." Shizune said before taking another sip of her tea. Naruto just nodded and downed his tea before slamming his cup on the table. It was already starting to work. He suddenly felt the urge to get up, but when he did everything went dizzy and he fell over.

When he came to he found himself lying on top of Shizune, but the problem was that wasn't the only thing standing up and if her face was any indication Shizune could feel it too.

There was a moment of awkward silence before both their mouths met in a hot steamy kiss. Naruto hand quickly found her perky breast and apparently his member wasn't the only thing erect. Shizune moaned into his mouth as his hands played with her breast and his fingers pinch and rubbed her erect nipple.

They broke apart from their kiss just long enough for Naruto to rip open her black kimono and expose her milky chest. Shizune's hands never remained idol either and soon she had Naruto out of his jacket and shirt. There lips met again for an even longer kiss, each fighting the other for dominance as well as exploring the others body with their skilled hands.

When they finally broke free from there passionate kiss Naruto lifted her up and threw her down on the wooden table, not caring about the boiling hot tea that crashed against the floor. Shizune squealed in excitement as she pulled Naruto's head down to her breasts. Naruto ravished her breasts to her delight as his own hands undid his pants and let them and his boxers fall to the ground.

His hands made their way down her body and to her hot moist entrance, but there wouldn't be anytime for foreplay as he needed her right now just as much as she needed him. Moving her white cotton panties out of the way he rammed himself into her and earned a loud scream from the older woman. Even after being with so many different woman each with their own unique desires he still felt some kind of special connection with Shizune, something different that just felt better than with any of the other woman.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist as a clear indication that she too couldn't wait any longer and he wasn't planning to. He quickly started ramming himself in and out of her each thrust feeling a hundred times better than anything he had ever experienced so far and if her moaning and shouting was any indication it was having the exact same effect on her. Suddenly Shizune sat up and wrapped her arms around Naruto which caused him to loose his balance and fall backwards. He hit the ground with a loud thump, but it also caused him to penetrate Shizune even deeper and earned the loudest scream he had ever heard from anyone. He felt her inner walls clamp down around his erection as she came, but what surprised him even more was the lustful look on her face when she looked at him.

She bent down and gave Naruto another long fierce kiss while slowly moving her hips in sync with his. He kiss didn't last long before Shizune sat up again and started bouncing up and down Naruto's cock at an even faster pace. Naruto watched her body move every inch glittered from the sweat and the light and it only turned him on even more.

Flipping her over onto her back he started ramming into her at an even faster pace than before and soon they both found themselves orgasm from the tremendous amount of pleasure. As they caught their breathe they looked at each other dead in the eyes. Each telling the other exactly what they where thinking.

They needed more.

Shizune got of Naruto and smiled when she saw his pulsing erection. She turned around and bent over her desk and Naruto immediately remembered their first time in Tsunade's office. He jumped up and rammed himself into Shizune once again and melted in the amazing feeling that was her. He started to move in and out of her at a slow pace, but Shizune had other ideas.

"Faster Naruto! Fuck me faster, harder!"

Not wanting to disappoint he started ramming into her with all of the speed and force as he could muster and it work.

"OH GOD! Yes Naruto right there! Harder! Harder!" Her voice was raw from all the moaning and screaming, but it too only added to the fuel that kept Naruto running and made him fuck her even faster and harder.

Shizune's nails dug into the wood of her desk as her orgasm rocked her body. This one even more intense than the other two it felt utterly amazing. Naruto felt her orgasm at the same time as him, as well as heard her, he'd definitely have to go for a hearing test after this or something from the way Shizune was shouting.

Pulling out of her he fell back onto the sofa where all this had started, but to his surprise he was still rock hard and Shizune had noticed to. Falling to her knees in front of him she gave his dick a long sensual lick from his tip all the way to his left ball. She licked all the way back up again before taking him into her mouth and sucking on it.

Naruto relished in the delightful feeling. The changed of pace felt amazing and her skilled tongue was even better. He watched her as she bobbed her head up and down licking, sucking and occasionally scraping his dick with her teeth. It was all done in perfect sync. Naruto felt his dick swell as his third orgasm struck him and he fired his hot seed into her awaiting mouth.

Shizune swallowed his cum before giving his still erect penis a long cleansing suck.

"See you still want more" she said as she got up and undid her kimono and let it fall to the ground leaving her completely bare before him. Naruto almost forgot to breathe when he saw her beautiful body in front of him, but luckily Shizune moved herself on top of him once again.

Without thinking at all Naruto sat up and embraced her before she impaled herself on him. She lifted his head slightly for a kiss and their bodies just merged together.

**(A couple of hours later)**

Shizune fell back onto the sofa, her chest bouncing up and down as she tried to catch her breathe. She had just had the best sex in her life, but now was completely exhausted.

She looked at Naruto who lay in a similar position as her and thanked god for walking into him. She had no idea he had gotten so good at, well pretty much everything. He had shown her things she wouldn't even think about and it was magnificent. Looking over at the messed up office she sighed. Things had really gotten wild, it would take a whole day to repair and clean up the mess they had made.

Looking over at the pills sprawled across the room she noticed something different. The pills where supposed to be purple not yellow. Pills rarely came in that colour well except Tsunade's special pills.

Shizune eyes shot wide open in realisation. They had taken the wrong pills. Those where Tsunade's own special brand of pills, guaranteed to increase any sexual experience by tenfold.

She looked at Tsunade's handwriting on the bottles label.

'ENJOY'

She smiled and started lightly laughing. She had definitely enjoyed them and the big smile on Naruto's face meant he did to.

**A/N: Well there's the next chapter for you. I hope it was worth the wait even though it took way to long. I'll definitely update sooner with the next chapter. Promise.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
